Where There's Light
by G.Reaper
Summary: Alchemy has returned to Weyard, but a new evil borne of good intentions remains. COMPLETED, chapter 15 locked and loaded! The Judgment is upon us!
1. A Fell Wind

Where there's light...

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any of the characters, I just like the games.

Wasabe?! This is my first fan fic and I'm kinda nervous. It took me a long while to find an original idea, or as far as I could tell. PLEASE, if you read this, review, and let me know if anyone else has written something like this so I can grovel and apologize. If I get enough reviews I'll update fairly quickly, so here goes...

Chapter 1: A Fell Wind 

It's been two years since Felix, Isaac, and the rest reawakened Alchemy to the world and unleashed the Golden Sun. After returning to the rubble of Vale, being reunited with their family and friends, and thinking over their adventures, the comrades parted ways. Only Ivan remained alone among the group, choosing to return solo to Kalay and Master Hammet...

Ivan awoke with a start, breathing heavily with heart pounding and brow sweating. It was the nightmare again. He got up and crossed the length of his little bedroom to the dresser and mirror, where he studied his reflection in the mirror.

He was seventeen now, still fairly short but with more defined features that showed adulthood. He had some muscle now, and his true powers as a Jupiter Adept were starting to take full bloom.

_Something is missing_, Ivan thought. Something he had felt since the company had destroyed the Wise One's dragon...that there was something else. _Something..._

Ivan returned to bed, deciding to reflect upon it in the morning.

And morning came. Ivan sleepily got up and dressed himself, then started his morning training by warping out of the room to the castle's back garden.

Here was where Ivan practiced his skills daily. He had mastered many psynergies here and perfected others. He started off by creating five small tornadoes, then gradually increasing the size until the nearby trees began to uproot. The poor palace gardener had given up on making Ivan's training ground look presentable, as uprooted shrubs and flowers were strewn everywhere, along with loads of trash and dirt.

After an hour Ivan teleported back to his room, sweaty but feeling much more clear-headed. After washing off he meditated on the dream. _I know there's significance, but what?_ He thought. _Destroying the Wise One's dragon, placing the Elemental Stars, freeing the Djinn, repairing Vale...Djinn!_ Ivan gasped. _No, it couldn't...but...I must find Kraden!_ Ivan got up and went over to a small corner of the room. There he spoke a few words under his breath, causing a latch to appear. Ivan opened the little closet to reveal a small sword in a green scabbard. "My Elven Blade..." he said fondly. This was the one weapon he kept from his journeys, and it was his favorite. He placed it on his bed, changed into his traveling robe, and fastened the sword. Then he teleported out of the castle's North Gate.

His quest had begun. And it started in Vale.


	2. Tragedy at Vault

Where there's light...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any of the characters, I just like the games.**

**Haha! Chapter 2 up now! Thanks to my reviewers, I needed something to know people were reading. This one's gonna be much longer. The first chapter was short because of just-starting-out syndrome, but I'll be fine. Please, review after reading, flames are OK if they are not flames. Let the chapter commence!**

Chapter 2: Tragedy at Vault 

_This...is...Insane!_ Ivan thought, slaying another wyrm. _Too many monsters, too strong, very bad. Ah the hell with it!_ In exasperation Ivan cast Spark Plasma to kill the rest of the hellhounds and wyrms. Through the dust rising from the chaos Ivan finally saw a speck that could only be the town of Vault. He grinned to himself. _Finally, now I can get some decent food!_ He set off, casting Cloak periodically to avoid monsters.

By evening he reached the town gates, which surprisingly were shut. _Steel too...this is odd. _Ivan mused. He rapped on the gate, resulting in a shutter opening.

"Wot you want, then?" asked a rough voice.

"I wish for shelter for the night. My name's Ivan, the Wind Seer."

"Ivan! By the four elements, you've grown. It's me, Donny!"

Ivan grinned. Donny was one of the town's only guards, and was a friend to Ivan during his stay in Vault two years ago. "Come in, come in!" said Donny. The gates creaked open slowly and Ivan stepped in.

There stood Donny at a new gatehouse. He had a large red nose, and long brown hair that usually covered his eyes. He was tall and well built, though a bit on the slow side.

"Sorry I didn't recognize yeh, bad times these are. Lots o' monsters, we had to build these gates to keep safe." Donny knocked on them proudly. "Made of a new kind o' metal from Tolbi. They call it 'Plat-y-num', or sumthin'. Strong stuff, too." Ivan inspected the new metal. It looked like steel, but had a rather iridescent quality that was not unlike silver. It looked very beautiful and strong.

"You c'n wander around fer a while, shops'll be open a few more hours, so help yerself!" said Donny.

"Thank you, I will friend," replied Ivan. He set off for the travel goods store for food and herbs, then checked out the smithy. The man who worked there had grown quite prosperous.

"Welcome, traveler! We have many goods for yeh! Got new Platinum Shields, if you wanna try it."

Ivan tried out the shield. Surprisingly, it was light enough to carry. He hit it a few times to test it. Very strong.

"I'll buy it! How much?" asked Ivan.

"Only 2300 gold pieces!" said the shop keeper.

The price was steep, but it was worth it. Ivan paid the shop owner, got a room for the night at the inn, and slept soundly until morning.

Or would have. Just before dawn a piercing scream woke Ivan from his slumber. He grabbed his rapier and ran out the door, and saw a giant golem trying to crush a child and his mother.

"By the gods! Someone, help!" cried the mother. The two were trying to dodge the golem's crushing stone hands with little success. Before Ivan could attack the golem succeeded in catching a fist under the women's chin, sending her flying back.

"Mommy! Noo! AAAUUGH!" The boy screamed, as another fist connected with his leg. Ivan felt his gorge rise as he heard the sickening crack of bone.

"Shit!" Ivan said, then rushed the golem. "Vorpal Slash!" He yelled. His Elven Rapier flashed and cut the golem's right hand off.

The golem turned to face his assailant, picked up his fallen limb and hurled it at Ivan, who dodged neatly and cast Hurricane, his ultimate wind attack.

The golem crumbled, thankfully. Ivan rushed to the little boy, who seemed to be in shock, tears streaming down his face. His left leg was in a sickening position, but the boy seemed to not care about it.

"Noo, mommy! Mommy!" the boy sobbed. Ivan went to the still body of the mother. Her neck was thrown back over 90 degrees, crumpled on her side. There was no way she survived.

_Damnit, if I was just quicker..._Ivan thought miserably. The boy was bawling now, and other villagers came to try and comfort him.

Donny came up behind Ivan. "Couldn't be helped, laddy. Monster jumped clear over the fence, ya did all ya could..."

Ivan didn't say anything. He nodded to Donny, then turned to the gate. "Where ya goin' so soon?" Donny called after him.

"To stop this, and never let it happen again." Replied Ivan. He used catch to retrieve his supplies, then set off for Vale.

The journey there was uneventful, but it was well after nightfall before Ivan entered the sacred town of Vale. Unlike Vault, nothing had changed much here. The psynergy stone sat where it always had, glowing a deep purple. Ivan noted how good everything looked.

While the town had been destroyed by the lava from Mount Alef, it had quickly been rebuilt. The town elders knew where everything was, so this new Vale was the same as the old one. However, when Ivan went up to the inn, he found the door locked, with no candles lit. _Odd..._ he thought. He decided he could stay with Isaac though.

He traveled over to Isaac and Dora's house, then stopped. _Stupid me, Isaac won't be living here anymore, he's nineteen. Then where..._

Ivan looked over at a small hill covered with trees. There, behind the dark leaves was what appeared to be a small fire. Ivan went over to it, rapier in hand.

There, at the fire, was the one person he would've least expected to be outside on this chilly, lonely night.

"Garet?"

**Whatcha think? Better? It's much longer now, and later installments maybe longer still. With luck chapter three might be up byFriday or so. R&R, please! Thx.**


	3. The First Revelation

**Where there's light...**

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any of the characters, I just like the games.

**Chapter 3! Good stuff. I only have two reviews, though. Plz, I want more! Let me know people are reading this! I see other guys with like a bajillion reviews, so tell me why?! WHY GOD?! WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!!??? 'cough' 'ahem'. Sorry. Anyway, chapter three starts...NOW!**

Chapter 3: The First Revelation 

"Garet?" said Ivan, bewildered.

"Wha...? Oh! IVAN! How's it goin'? By the elements, I haven't seen you in years!" cried Garet happily. Garet had grown even more, standing at six foot three and easily 250 pounds. His spiky red hair was the same as ever, but his face wasn't quite the proud, goofy face it used to be. His eyes were harder now, his smile coming a little less often.

"Garet, what are you doing out here?! It's freezing!" asked Ivan.

"..." Garet stared away a bit, then came back. "It's...uh...just this..._feeling_," he started. "I haven't been sleeping so good because of this dream..." before he could finish Ivan interrupted.

"Me too! I came here to talk to Kraden about it. It's got something to do with the Djinn, I think."

Garet nodded. "Yeah, I think so too. But Jenna and Isaac are so happy together now they don't feel it, and Mia, Felix, Sheba and Picard have all left..."

Ivan sat down by the small fire while Garet piled some more wood on. They sat in silence for a while before Ivan spoke again.

"But that still doesn't explain why you're out here Garet." He said.

"Oh, right. I'm just watching over the village because the monsters are getting so powerful. _Too_ powerful. And new ones are appearing every few weeks. It's like they're..."

"Spawning," ended Ivan. "Like they're appearing from somewhere. Something is giving them energy, something that shouldn't be here."

The next morning Ivan followed Garet to Isaac and Jenna's new home. It was just a little further north of where Dora's cottage was. The house looked no different than the other homes, except for Isaac's prize sword, the Gaia Blade, could be seen hung on the mantle through the window.

Garet went up to the door and knocked. After a short while a voice was heard. "Yeah, I'm comin', comin'." The knob turned, opening the door to reveal Isaac, at nineteen.

His brown hair was as messy as ever, but he now had a nice soul patch on his chin. Unlike Garet, his mood was the same as ever: cheerful, relaxed and confident. He also hadn't grown at all.

"Garet, um, who's this?" he asked.

"Why, Isaac, you don't remember our favorite mind reading Wind Seer?"

"Ivan? IVAN!" Cried Isaac. He lunged forward to greet his old friend. "Man, you've gotten bigger! Not that titchy midget you used to be, eh? Good to see you!"

"And you, Isaac." Ivan smiled. Isaac was always excitable, always doing everything 110.

"Come on in! Jenna and I got this place a few months ago! Get married in June!" Isaac said. "She's out now, but should be back soon. What brings you here?"

Ivan's smile faded.

"Bad business, I'm afraid. Quite bad."

Ivan and Garet said they'd wait for Jenna before telling them the problem. Fortunately, Jenna came home quickly and settled down for Ivan's report.

"Monsters in the area have been getting more powerful and numerous. They've already attacked Vault several times and have been seen around south as far as Kalay. An evil wind is blowing now, but not from a lighthouse. It seems to come from nowhere, and go nowhere. Garet has felt it too, and I believe it has something to do with the Djinn."

Isaac and Jenna looked aghast. "The Djinn? No way! They're our allies and friends!" argued Jenna.

"No, it's not their fault," replied Garet. "It's not them directly, but _part_ of them seems off. The Djinn themselves are not causing this."

Isaac stood up.

"Well, it doesn't do any good to just talk about it! Let's go find Kraden, he might have an idea." The band of four agreed and set off for Kraden's cottage.

Now Kraden had already been getting on in years, and his fiery enthusiasm couldn't keep him going forever. His cottage was a mess now, and the once great sage now sat wearily in front of the fire.

"Kraden?" asked Jenna.

Kraden turned around. "Jenna? Is that you? My eyesight is getting so bad nowadays. Is that Isaac and Garet too? Hmm, but one more..."

"It's me, master Kraden. Ivan," said Ivan.

"Oh! Ivan! Good to hear from you, my boy. You've gotten a lot taller!" Kraden said, looking at Garet.

Jenna said impatiently. "No, Kraden, that's Garet again. Ivan's over there," she said, moving Kraden's head.

"Oh! I see now. Well, what brings you here, young one's?"

"Kraden, something is happening. Something bad." Ivan retold the problems that have been occurring.

Kraden's face was grave. "Indeed. Have you had dreams, at all?"

"Yes Kraden, Garet too." Replied Ivan.

"Tell me about them, my boy." Said Kraden.

"Well, it starts with me in Sol Sanctum, like Isaac and Garet had shown me in there minds two years ago. It's the chamber of the Elemental Stars, and all seems normal. But then I notice that the statues that held the Stars are shifting somehow. One half begins to glow a bright light, but the other side becomes pitch black. The light and darkness swirl together to form four vortexes, which then disappear. I then see season's changing, the sun setting and rising over and over again. A baby is born, grows up, gets old and dies. The sun became the moon, the moon the sun, then everything explodes, and I wake up."

Garet nodded slowly. "It's the same dream I've had. But the oddest part is that I always am feeling so many conflicting emotions at the same time during the dream. I'm afraid, yet brave. Hateful yet loving. Joyful but depressed."

Kraden sighed and then shuffled over to a big bookcase. "I have thought about this happening for a long time, indeed." Kraden found a small book bound in black leather and brought it over to the fireplace. "Do you remember the lessons I gave you about the four elements I gave you so long ago?" The other four people nodded.

"As you know, there are four natural elements; earth, fire, water and wind. Yet, ancient people worshipped Sol and Luna, the sun and moon gods. I found this," he said, pointing to a paragraph in the book he had opened, "a long time ago. It describes why people worshipped as they did." Kraden looked hard at the strange characters and translated.

"And the gods cast the Evil One from the heavens and gave peace to all. The four elements were again balanced, and Sol rose once again.

But the Evil One cast a curse as he was swept into the void of Chaos 'Though the Light may have defeated me, I shall always linger in the edges of Light. Light cannot have purpose without Shadow, the Shadow formless without Light!' The gods were bound by his curse and it was so."

Kraden closed the book. "Do you understand, now?" They all shook their heads. "Isaac, you remember how when we finally solved Sol Sanctum's puzzle, the sun dial became the moon, and the moon the sun?"

Isaac nodded.

"That not only was part of the switch, but it was a warning."

"A warning?" asked Jenna.

"Yes, that upon unleashing alchemy to Weyard, the powers of light and darkness would clash again."

"Think about it; the ancients knew that some evil force had been sealed away and had declared light and darkness must coexist. Shortly after, the four elements were also sealed. Why? Because the four elements are the base point for the battle between Light and Darkness."

Ivan gasped. "So when people were afraid of alchemy being re-released, it wasn't because the element's _themselves_ were a threat..."

Kraden smiled and nodded. "It was the thus inevitable return of Light and Darkness dueling for dominance in our realm.

"You see, because of this 'curse' from the Evil One, Light and Darkness were never able to destroy the other. They may _hold back_ the other, but they could only survive if they both existed. The four elements were their weapons, so the ancient sages had basically locked the weapons horde; if Light and Darkness had no elements, their could be no conflict.

"That is why this evil has arose; the weapons of the elements have been loosed again. That is also why Ivan sensed the oddness in the Djinni; they are tools of the Light and Darkness, so their energy is being siphoned by the Dark. I am afraid that means...that _you_ are the soldiers of the Light!"

Ivan, Isaac, Jenna, and Garet stood stock still, not able to believe this. It was all too confusing, so Garet tried to sum it up.

"So the four elements are the weapons of Good and Evil, the weapons have returned, and the Dark is using the elements already to squash the light?"

"Exactly." Said Kraden.

"But this isn't fair! We didn't want this to happen, our intentions were good! We were just trying to help!" yelled Jenna.

"You forget Light and Darkness coexist. Every time you used a Djinn or summoned psynergy for good, part of the energy released was dark energy. This evil energy built up and built up but could do nothing until the Lighthouses were lit. The Evil that threatens Weyard now is not a result of the elements being released, but were already there and just biding its time."

Isaac stood up. "Then I suppose...we have to leave again."

Ivan and Garet nodded. "Yeah, but we've been back home for so little time..." said Garet.

"It's not FAIR!" Jenna yelled with tears in her eyes. "We didn't WANT this to happen! We were doing it for the world's good! And it just made things WORSE?!"

"No Jenna," said Ivan calmly. "This was destined to happen no matter what, eventually. Our job was just half-finished when we lit the last Lighthouse."

Kraden then said "But time is short. The Dark is getting stronger from the elements every second, and if it succeeds in completely dominating the four elements, the Light will be squashed for all time, existing without hope or purpose."

"Then let's go," Isaac said. "First we get the Djinni, then we find Felix, Mia, Sheba and Picard. After that, our second quest will start."

**Told you it'd be even longer. Excited? Hope so. Please R&R and let me know how you liked it. I accept anonymous reviews, so don't be shy; let me know! Chapter 4 maybe by Sunday? Hope so. Now I gotta go think about turtles, so bye!**


	4. The First Encounter

Where there's light...

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any of the characters, I just like the games.

**Onto chapter 4! I'm up earlier than I thought due to a lack of homework, so good! Read and review, flames bad, constructive criticism good, etc. I really have nothing to say this time, so on to the fourth chapter! (PS, pardons for the typo in naming chapter 3, I have problems with the word revelation.)**

**Chapter four: The First Encounter**

And so Ivan, Isaac, Garet, and Jenna set out on the first leg of their journey: re-recruiting the Djinn. Fortunately, the Djinn had decided to stay in the ruins of Sol Sanctum and Mount Alef, so it wasn't too hard to find them.

"Oh! Another adventure you say?" said the first Djinn they found, Geode. "What for?"

So they explained the problem to the Venus Djinn, who was very troubled by the news. "Something's using our energy for evil? Impossible! I feel fit as a flea and not drained at all!"

"That's because this new enemy is feeding off the dark energy released from when you fought with us," explained Ivan. "Although you used your power for good, negative energy was still produced. Therefore, we need your power to help us vanquish this new evil."

The Djinn thought about it for a while then said "But if you use our power at all, won't that create _more_ dark energy."

"No! Because..." Jenna faltered. "Damnit! He's right!" she then exclaimed. Isaac had an idea though. "Then we won't summon you often; just when we need you. Otherwise you can just add your power to us."

The Djinn though some more. "Well, that's a grand idea to me! I'll ask the others!" and away Geode went.

"You think they'll come?" asked Garet.

"If they're the same Djinn they used to be, they won't turn down an adventure." Isaac said confidently.

A few minutes later the ground was suddenly alive with all 72 Djinn. One, Flint, their leader, stepped forward.

"Ah, Adepts! It is good to see you after all these years! But as you explained to our comrade, the circumstances that we meet under are grave indeed. Therefore, once again we grant our power to you!"

And with that the Djinn jumped on their Adept companions once more. The familiar rush of power that accompanied it was greatly appreciated by the four people.

The Mercury Djinn were disappointed though. "No Mia or Picard? We want our adepts!"

"No worries, our first stop is Imil. Mia and Sheba are there now, aren't they?" Garet asked Ivan.

"Last I heard, yeah. But what about Felix and Picard?"

"They're in Lemuria, unfortunately. We'll deal with that later." Responded Isaac.

With Djinn once again in tow, Isaac, Garet and Jenna now faced the task of telling the townspeople that they were leaving again.

"What? You're leaving again?! Why, Isaac? What's happening?" Dora asked Isaac fretfully.

"It is quite sudden, son. I mean, you've only been home two years, and with your wedding just three months away..." said Kyle.

"Jenna's going too, mom and dad, and it's because of...well, let's say my time with the Elemental Stars wasn't quite finished.

"But, you were gone so long! No Isaac, you can't go! I won't let you...go...oh Isaac!" Dora burst into tears, with Kyle sadly trying to comfort her.

"...I have to, mom. I have to." Isaac started.

"But you'll be gone again, what if you don't come back? I'd lost you once, I can't lose you again!" Dora sobbed.

"Hush, honey. Isaac's a man now, he knows what he has to do." Said Kyle.

"'sniff' I know. But...I just can't leave him, not after everything that's happened."

"I'll be fine, mom. I promise you, I will come back. I promised you before, didn't I?" Isaac said.

"Yes, you're right," Dora sniffled a bit. "Please, Isaac, come home when you're done."

"Good luck, son." Was all Kyle said. Isaac nodded, then headed back to his house to get his weapon.

After about an hour, Ivan, Isaac, Jenna and Garet reassembled at the town plaza. "I got some weapons for you, Jenna and Garet. I know they're not as good as you're old stuff, but they'll do until we get to Imil." Ivan said as he gave Jenna a wooden staff and Garet a broad-axe.

"Well, our goodbyes have been said. Shall we?" said Isaac.

The group nodded and set off.

They traveled quickly, fighting off monsters as they went. "Damn, Ivan. You weren't kidding about the tougher monsters." Panted Garet as he sliced a troll's head off.

"They're so many of them!" Jenna yelled, casting Dragon Fume at an unfortunate Ice Dragon.

"Just get through them! We're almost to the cave!" Isaac commanded. They burst through the last monsters before ducking inside the cave that led to Imil.

After a short and relaxing trip through the cave, the icy tundra that led to Imil opened up in front of them.

"Whoa! There's Mercury Lighthouse!" Cried Garet. They all looked, with many oohs and aahs at the majestic sight of the ivory lighthouse with the glowing blue light shining at the top. "Come on! Imil just a little further!" said Isaac. They carried on to the little town where two of there friends lived.

The purifying power of Mercury Lighthouse had left the path to Imil monsterless and peaceful. In just about two hours they'd made it.

Imil looked as quaint as ever, with the same old snow-covered houses tucked into the landscape all nice and quiet. "Where do you think Sheba and Mia are?" asked Jenna.

"Probably at the sanctum. Let's go!" said Ivan. They set off across the frozen river shortcut that led to the sanctum of Imil.

They opened the solid wood doors quietly as they entered the sacred halls. At the end of the path was the priest of the sanctum. "Welcome, travelers. What aid do you need?"

"Um...we're looking for Mia and Sheba. Have you seen them?" asked Isaac.

"Yeah, and could we get some food too?" asked Garet rudely. Jenna elbowed him to shut him up.

"Ah yes. Mia and Sheba. Hmmmmmmmm..." the old man thought. "Jared?"

"Yes?" replied a teenage boy washing the pews.

"Where are Sheba and Mia right now?"

"Oh, they'd be at the inn. The innkeeper's wife is pregnant and in labor, so they should be assisting with the delivery."

"Oh yes! I was supposed to bless the child today!" The priest looked at the four travelers oddly. "Oh! Welcome, travelers! How may I aid you?" he asked. The four sweatdropped at the man's bad memory.

They left the sanctum and returned to the inn, where a young man was watching the front desk. "Oh! Travelers! Sorry, the master's wife is in labor with child, so you may have to wait awhile before you can get a room."

"No problem, we're friends of some of the people up there." Said Garet. They hurried up the stairs.

"Ok, Mrs. Gregson! I see the head! Give a push!" the four heard Mia's voice say in one of the rooms.

"AAAAARRGGGGGHHHH! NNNNNGGHHHHH!" screamed what could only be the innkeeper's wife.

"Careful now, take a deep breath, then PUSH!" said Mia calmly.

"HHUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!" "hic, hic, WWWAAAHH!" cried the sound of a newborn baby. Ivan, Isaac, Garet, and Jenna burst into the room just as Mia was wrapping the newborn in a blanket while Sheba toweled off the exhausted mother.

"Mia! Sheba!" said Isaac.

Mia and Sheba looked up quizzically, then Mia's smile broadened.

"Oh my goodness! ISAAC! GARET! JENNA! IVAN!" Mia gave the baby to the mother then rushed up to hug her old friends.

"Hmm. So you all came to visit, huh?" said Sheba a bit more somberly. Sheba, like Ivan, had grown a lot, but was still shorter than the others. Mia hadn't changed a bit, except now she seemed to glow with a power unknown to the others.

"Mia, why're you, well, glowing?" asked Garet.

"Oh, that's just the power of Mercury Lighthouse energizing my psynergy. But let's go someplace better to talk, we have a lot of catching up to do." Replied Mia.

"Yeah, but your not going to like our news," said Ivan sadly.

They went to the sanctum, which was Mia and Sheba's home. There Ivan and Isaac told the tale of why they were here, with Jenna and Garet throwing in their two cents now and then.

"So, our quest had been pointless? Weyard will die after-all?" asked Sheba.

"No, the quest wasn't pointless. This is a different problem altogether." Replied Ivan.

"And the Djinn are a factor?"

The Djinn took this opportunity to defend themselves. "It's not by our consent! This evil being is sapping our power without us knowing, but mostly feeding off the energy given off when we were summoned by you!" said Breeze. "And because of this, we cannot be summoned often, but we will do what we can." Said Char. "By the way, good to see a Mercury Adept again, Mia!" said Dew.

Mia thought for a moment, then said "Well, we know we have to stop this new evil, but where can we start? We have no idea where to encounter this dark creature."

Isaac readily replied "Kraden said that the evil seeks out energy, so it may come to this lighthouse. From there we may get more information. After that, we need to get to Lemuria to get Felix and Picard back."

Garet put in "So, you two gonna come with us?"

Sheba and Mia looked at each other, then nodded.

"Come on, it's getting late. Let's go to bed." Said Sheba. They all agreed and turned in for the night.

However, just before dawn, a great explosion rocked the sanctum. Ivan sprang out of bed and started yelling "There's a monster here! Get ready!" He then dashed outside. 'If this is another attack, I won't let another person suffer! I'm ready now!' he thought. Sure enough, five giant Ice Demons were crushing houses. People screamed as their homes were smashed into the snow.

"Spark Plasma!" yelled Ivan. The energy bolts flew down from the heavens and struck a demon, killing it.

Just then the others came out of the sanctum. "Oh shit! Their huge!" yelled Garet.

"Don't worry about that, just kill them!" yelled back Isaac. He dived at another demon as his sword let out a howl. "Titan's Blade!" he yelled as a huge sword pierced the demon, killing it.

The battle raged on for a while before the last demon died. Just as it fell, however, a bolt of black lightning shot towards Mercury Lighthouse.

"That must be some dark energy! Let's go!" cried Garet. They immediately headed for Mercury Lighthouse.

In about ten minutes, they were there. The Fountain of Hermes flowed with healing water, which the group used to heal their wounds. But otherwise, they saw no dark energy or felt any evil.

"Let's climb to the aerie; maybe it's near the Elemental Star." Suggested Sheba. They got on the now active elevator to the aerie.

Once at the top, they still saw nothing until...

"Watch out!" screamed Jenna as a dark mass launched itself at the party. Everyone dodged except Garet, who took the mass head-on.

"SSSKKKZZZZZAAAARRGGHHH!!" screamed Garet as he was electrocuted by the dark mass. He fell to his knees, gasping for air as Mia ran to help him.

The mass went in front of the Elemental Star, then spoke.

"So, you mortals know the Prophesy handed down by the Evil One. His power is growing, as is mine. Know the power of our God!" The dark mass then started taking a shape.

First, four legs shot out, standing it up. Four arms appeared, then a head. The head was spiked, with electricity coursing between the spikes. A shell appeared on the back, but the whole creature was black, with red dotes dancing all over it. Two red eyes that looked like the eyes of Death stared at the party.

"I may not have my true form yet, but I have power enough to kill you all! Then I will sap your life force to give to our God!" The demon screeched. It then fired a barrage of electricity at Ivan, Jenna, and Isaac, who barely dodged in time. Mia succeeded in healing Garet, who got ready for an attack.

But Sheba took the initiative. "Raaugh!" she cried as she swung her mace at the creature. It dodged out of the way and tried to grab her, but she was too quick for it.

Then Isaac attacked. His hit connected, unfortunately. Electricity coursed from the demon, to Isaac's sword, to Isaac. The blow knocked him unconscious.

"Ah! Isaac!" Jenna cried and ran to him. But the creature fired another round of bolts, which hit her and knocked her out, as well.

"Damnit! Two down!" cursed Garet. "Sheba, Ivan, Mia! Don't touch it! It'll shock you!" He then dodged another round of shots.

Ivan dodged shot after shot, trying to think of a plan. 'It conducts electricity when you hit it, maybe psynergy?' he thought. He cast Typhoon as a trial hit. "Ha! Stupid human! Your energy just beefs me up!" The demon cried. Ivan watched horrified as the demon expanded. The electricity fired faster and larger now, and it was even more difficult to dodge.

"AAAAUUUGGGH!" Sheba cried out as a barrage of bolts hit her. They threw her back against the lighthouse wall, knocking her out cold.

"SHIT! What the hell do we do?!" Yelled Garet. Ivan kept thinking.

'Only three of us left, and Mia's no help because her water psynergy would just conduct the electricity. What stops lightning?' he thought. Then the answer came! 'The Earth! Lightning stops at the ground! Maybe...' "Mia! Get to Isaac and revive him, we need his Venus psynergy!" Ivan yelled. He and Garet covered her while she rushed to Isaac.

"Djinn, we need some help now! Flash, I summon you!" Garet yelled. Flash leaped out and summoned a barrier. The lightning crackled against the red aura that surrounded the heroes.

"The power's too strong! I can't hold it too much longer!" said Flash. Mia cast Pure Ply on Isaac, which woke him up.

"Isaac! Quickly, cast Grand Gaia at the ground under the demon's feet!" said Ivan.

"Huh? But..." started Isaac.

"Don't argue! JUST DO IT!" yelled Ivan. Isaac summoned his strength and cast the ultimate Venus spell. The ground cracked and shattered under the demons feet, and rock and soil spewed up. "That can't stop me!" the demon cackled and tried to fire more electricity, but the energy shorted out. "What?!" The demon cried.

"The earth is stopping your energy, demon! Soon, it will smother you completely!" yelled Ivan triumphantly.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" the demon screamed before being buried completely in the earth's fury. The chasm closed up and the demon was no more.

Later, back in Imil, the party rested and healed before setting out again.

"Geez, that was tough! How many more will we have to face?" said Garet.

"Who knows, who knows." Said Ivan.

"Where to now, Isaac?" asked Mia.

"...South. We need to get to Lemuria. If this is just one demon, we're gonna need Picard and Felix more than ever."

**Man! That was long. Kinda a weak ending I know, but I had to stop! Read and Review, and thanks for sticking around! Chapter five up whenever. See ya!**


	5. Journey to Lemuria pt one of two

Where there's light...

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any of the characters, I just like the games.

**Wasabe? Moving on to chapter five, which is actually going to be part one of a two bit mini-saga. I still am short on reviews, so just click on the little "submit review" section at the end, it only takes a couple seconds. Unless...(gasps in horror), NO ONE IS READING THIS! God, that'd suck. Anyway, prove me wrong on this so I can update more!**

Chapter 5: Voyage to Lemuria

Part one of two

The party headed south as fast as they could, hoping to avoid meeting another one of the dark demons. They stopped briefly in Bilibin, then set off for Kolima.

"Hey, wait a sec!" said Ivan, as they traveled near the main path into Kolima Forest.

"Hmm, what Ivan?" asked Isaac.

"The Wise Tree, Tret! Do you think he can help us?" asked Ivan.

"Oh yeah! The Wise Tree! He might be able to give us more info." Great said.

"Um, sorry, but what is the Wise Tree?" asked Sheba.

"Yeah." Jenna added.

Ivan looked at Isaac oddly.

"You're engaged to Jenna...and you _never_ told her about Tret!" he said.

"Well, er, ah...Jenna, let me tell you about Tret," said Isaac.

"Basically, Trent is an ancient tree who lives in Kolima Forest. Garet, Ivan, Mia and I had saved him while we were looking for you. He's very wise and may know about our quest."

"Okay! Anything else you didn't tell me about, Isaac?" Jenna said slyly.

"Urm, ah, no! Nothing at all!"

They traveled into the forest. At least here, the lighthouses seemed to be helping. No monsters lay on the path now, and the journey to Tret's hollow was peaceful. Soon, they saw the face of Laurel, Tret's tree wife.

"Why, greetings adepts! It has been a long time since we have seen you." Said Laurel.

"Hrroooom! Isaac and company! What brings you to my peaceful forest?" commanded Tret.

Ivan stepped forward.

"Oh wise Tret! While peace abounds within your forest, it is not to be in the outside world! Monsters are getting more powerful and numerous, and strange demons formed of evil energy are using the power of the elements! We ask you if you have any idea of what has befallen Weyard." Ivan said.

Tret and Laurel thought.

"Hrrooom! Strange indeed! Laurel, can you check the outside world for these demons?" asked Tret.

"I'll try," replied Laurel. A wave of psynergy fired from her bark and disappeared off into the distance. After a few moments she spoke. "Indeed, Tret. These monsters are foreign and powerful, more terrible than the creatures that infested your forest two years ago."

"Hrrooom! Bad news, indeed. Unfortunately, I know nothing that can be of assistance to you, except to go to the lost kingdom of Lemuria. Perhaps someone there has an answer."

The party left the glade feeling cheated.

"Great, so the great tree spirit can only tell us to do what we planned to do in the first place? That's cheap!" said Garet angrily.

"It doesn't matter that much, Garet. We may as well just keep moving to Xiang: I left our Lemurian boat there." Said Isaac.

So they traveled on across the planes, but after a while they began to sense something amiss.

"Hey, we've been walking for a long time now. Isn't their something we're missing?" asked Sheba.

"Yes, there's something not right..." said Mia.

"Holy crap...the Mogul Forest is gone!" cried Garet. Suddenly they realized it: there was no forest now between Kolima and Xian anymore!

"All right! No more chasing monsters through the forest anymore!" said Garet happily. "We can walk directly to Xian!"

"Yeah, than goodness." Said Ivan.

"Well, let's keep going!" said Jenna cheerfully.

They carried on, happy at their good fortune not to have to deal with the evil forest anymore.

They crossed the bridge and before long had entered the Xian temple town.

"Ahh, the smell of silk! Good memories!" said Mia.

"Where's your boat, Isaac?" asked Sheba.

"Well, technically, it is Felix's boat, but I stored it behind that cliff there! Come on!" said Isaac.

The party went around the small cliff to find a dock over the river that flowed through Xian. Inside was the Lemurian ship!

"Alright! Does it still fly?" asked Jenna.

"Well, the wings are still on, so hopefully." Said Isaac.

They clambered aboard and Isaac got out the Black Crystal that controlled the ship.

"Get ready, we're going to try to fly soon, so prepare for that drain on your psynergy!" warned Ivan.

"Right, right, let's just get moving!" said Jenna.

Isaac powered up the crystal, causing it to move the ship out of the dock. Once they were outside, Isaac gripped the crystal tighter.

"OK, on three! One, two...three!" The six friends concentrated their psynergy on the wings, and the ship took flight!

"Oh, Yes! We're back in the air!" said Garet happily.

"By the elements, I'd forgotten how much this drains you." Said Mia.

They flew over the land and river until it led to the ocean. Then they flew a little longer until the fog crept in.

"Phew! Alright, Lemuria's close, so let's put the ship down." Panted Isaac.

The ship sank until it alighted neatly on the water.

"Damn, I'd forgotten how hard it was to fly this thing." Said Garet.

"Especially with only six people," said Ivan.

"Oh good, there's the entrance!" said Mia happily. They sailed through the shortcut into Lemuria and glided into the ancient harbor.

"Wow, doesn't the place look...better?" asked Jenna.

"Odd, where's the town?" asked Isaac.

There was silence until Sheba snapped her fingers.

"That's right! You four never came to Lemuria, did you?" asked Sheba.

"Well, no. We just heard the stories you told of where and what it looks like..." Garet scratched his head.

"Well, don't worry! The town is up ahead, so it's hard to see from here." Said Jenna.

"Well, then, shall we?" asked Ivan.

The band of six carried on to the town of Lemuria until they were stopped by the guards.

"Oh, wait! I remember you two! You came with Senator Picard and that Felix guy, right?" the first guard asked Sheba and Jenna.

"Yeah, but wait! Picard's a senator now?" asked Sheba bewildered.

"Yeah, got elected just after he came home. Who are these four?" the guard asked.

Jenna and Sheba introduced Mia, Ivan, Isaac, and Garet to the guards.

"Alright, you can go. Remember: no funny stuff while you're visiting, OK?" asked the guard.

"K'. Come on Isaac! Lemuria's really cool!" said Jenna. They six rushed by to take a look at Lemuria.

The town had been prospering, and the people seemed much more happy with life. Nothing was broken anymore, and everything seemed fresh and vital once again. The group gazed in wonder at the city once more until a familiar voice was heard.

"Jenna? Isaac? Everyone! Holy shit! It _is_ you!" the group looked over to see Felix rushing towards them.

"Big brother!" Jenna cried. She ran to meet her brother, who picked her up in a great hug.

Felix seemed very happy. He'd grown a full beard and was more cheerful than he had been before.

"By the gods, I'm glad to see you all? Why are you here? What's going on?" asked Felix.

Ivan and Isaac looked at eachother unhappily.

"Um, we'd better get Picard in on this before we tell you." Said Ivan sadly.

They waited for Picard's Senate meeting to end, then after some cheerful greeting explained the new problem. Picard sat gravely.

"I've vaguely heard of this happening before. It's from and old prophesy, I believe. Mayhaps King Hydros has an answer..."

"Yeah, maybe." Said Felix. "But on the other hand, that means that Picard and I are going to be travelling with you guys again, eh?"

"Yeah, you will be. But first, we need some answers. Come on everyone." Said Isaac.

**And stop there. Like I said, two parter here. I clarify though: the first part was getting to Lemuria, and the second is the adventure in Lemuria. Technically, there is a third part to this, but I'm making it separate because I can. >) Anyway, review now, or I'll attack you in your dreams, Freddy Krueger style! **


	6. The Second Revelation part two of two

Where there's light...

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any of the characters, I just like the games.

**Wasabe? I just got a bunches of reviews from one reader (many thanks to her!) and am feeling much better about continuing this story. My apologies for the misspelling of "Tret" (I could've sworn it was Trent, oh well.) Still, moving on to part two of the Lemurian saga...**

**Chapter Six: The Second Revelation (part two of two)**

The fully reunited party of eight strolled up the steps to King Hydros' palace. The place looked much better and more well-kept, and the overall atmosphere was just more cheerful. Picard went ahead of the group and up the stairs to the throne room. He disappeared inside for a minute or two, then popped back out. "King Hydros will speak to us," he said.

So they entered the room, the King sitting gravely on his throne. The group courtsied the King, then Ivan spoke up.

"Great and honorable King of the Lost Civilization, Lemuria, we adepts from beyond the sea have come with tidings of darkness. A great evil is spreading across Weyard, due to an ancient prophesy from the Lost Age. Because of this prophesy, demons are feeding off the energy of the four elements, and if we do not do something quickly, Weyard shall surely be plunged into darkness for all time! We ask for your guidance, as we hope you have lived long enough to know of this prophesy."

The King quickly replied. "Yes, this prophesy was true. What do you adepts, though you have grown, hope to do against this power? This evil is far greater than even the power of the Wise One. What hope do you have against power greater than a god?"

Garet whispered to Isaac. "You hear that? Stronger than the Wise One! What chance do we-" "Shh!" Isaac silenced him.

"We don't know," Ivan started again. "We defeated one of the demons, who was almost a match for us. Maybe, with your wisdom, you could help?" Ivan asked again.

The King sighed heavily, suddenly causing an outburst from Jenna. "Listen! We don't _care_ how strong this thing is! We'll kill it, simple enough! Just tell us what to do and stop making it worse!" "Jenna! Quiet!" Felix snapped. Suddenly Felix's good mood seemed shattered. His calm and friendly demenor had twisted into a very angry and berserk face. Jenna quickly looked down.

Picard spoke up. "Forgive them, my Lord. They are stressed from this event, and their patience is thinner than they would like." The King sighed again. "It's not their fault, it is quite understandable, really." The King got off the throne and shuffled to the middle of the room. "I'm sure four of you remember this?" Felix, Jenna, Sheba and Picard all nodded.

"This is a map, to those who don't know. But it has something else. Within it lies a document, an ancient scroll over four-thousand years old. Contained in it is a riddle that can be used to push back the dark." The King glowed a deep blue hue and the projector in the middle of the room lit up. A large projection of some very strange foreign writing appeared.

"It's complete gibberish! What does it say?" Mia asked.

"This is the old language of Weyard, very rare nowadays and only found on the oldest of ruins. Now this-" the King waved his hand and the words suddenly took on a form the adepts could understand, "Is what it says:"

_And the ancients said: If thou wishest to cast away the Dark Lord, then carry out these requirements:_

_The Dark one's minions numbered five are coming for thee. Purify them and draw upon their power._

_A holy weapon burns with dark, as well. Unite the two with a shot from the One!_

_Then defeat the Chaos for temporary peace._

_Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, Light and Dark, _

_One to give the message of light to all._

"What...does it mean?" asked Isaac.

"The ancients created this poem with the very idea that no one could solve it. However, I was there when this scroll was made, and I will tell you if you are _sure_ you can use the information!"

The eight adepts looked at each other, then nodded.

"Alright then. The first line is simply a warning, not important to the rest. The next line describes how you must defeat the demons in the land. There are five of them: a demon of water, earth, wind, fire and darkness. Judging from the demon that attacked you, it was the wind demon, drawing on its "symbiotic" element for power.

The third line tells what to do after killing the demons. Where the Golden Sun had shone, a sacred spear, the Gungnir, will appear. Carrying this spear, you must travel to another dimension to fight the Goddess of Light and the King of Darkness. Something must be done with the spear then, but I cannot remember. Then, unfortunately, I cannot remember the rest.

"But now you have a clear course, I believe! Your first task will be to destroy the four other lesser demons. I believe they will be in the Lighthouses, fire in the Venus house, earth in the Mars house, water in the Jupiter house, and darkness within the sacred Ankhol Ruins. Then collect the Gungnir from the ruins of Mount Alef. After that I'm not certain, but the Wise One may help you from there."

The eight tried to absorb this information. "So first we destroy the demons, eh?" Felix's grin suddenly came back. He unsheathed his sword, the Sol Blade, from its scabbard. "Then if we're ready, let's go!"

**Sorry to end it kinda short, but it's such a good place to stop! I promise that later entries are going to be longer, like almost chapter three or four longer. Anyway, R&R, and thanks for reading!**


	7. Venus Lighthouse

Where there's light...

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any of the characters, I just like the games.

**Wasabe!? I know it's taken longer than usual for me to update, but winter break is just one day away, and I can't stand waiting! So I've been too excited to write. But, I feel calm now, so I present chapter seven now happily!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Venus Lighthouse**

"So..._why_ can't we fly over to Venus Lighthouse?" asked Garet for the third time.

"Because...the energy released is too much. It lends the demons more power." Ivan replied irritably.

The party had been sailing for two days now, maneuvering their way to the Venus Lighthouse.

"Hey, I see something! I see something!" Mia called out from the crow's nest. "Where!?" Ivan cried. He muttered a quick spell under his breath to increase his vision.

"Over to the north-west! It might be the lighthouse!" Mia called back. Sure enough, a few minutes later the party could see the citadel's of the tower rising above the horizon.

"Uhmm...one problem." Said Jenna.

"Yeah?" asked Ivan.

"How do we get into the lighthouse?"

"What're you..." then Ivan realized it. The base of the lighthouse had collapsed! Stupid! They had no way of entering the lighthouse!

"Don't worry. There is a way." Felix said, stepping out of the hold as he spoke.

"When I jumped off the lighthouse to save Sheba those two years ago, I noticed what appeared to be a dock or port built into the basement of the lighthouse."

"Come to think of it, you're right! I didn't notice it much though..." Sheba said thoughtfully.

"Well, if that's the case, we're OK!" said Isaac.

It was almost nightfall, however, by the time they reached the lighthouse.

"There it is! The dock!" Felix called out. They steered the ship into the hole built into the cliff under the lighthouse.

They moved in pitch darkness until the wall suddenly burst into brightness with the light of torches suddenly lighting. The port was gloomy, dark, and looked as if it was as old as the cliff itself.

"This is so creepy..." Sheba said quietly.

"Isaac...I'm scared..." Jenna moved in close to Isaac for support, which he gladly accepted.

"This carvings on the wall...they're from the Lost Age!" Picard said.

The party looked in awe at the stone carvings in the walls. There were black monsters that were probably the four demons, a golden spear, a sword stuck in a pedestal, strange runes...

In a short time, though it seemed like forever, the party came to the stone dock, where they tied up the ship. They walked forward a bit, until a great stone door blocked their way.

"It's written in Lemurian old script," said Picard. "Thou who seek peace to the land, place the Grand Blade in its tomb."

"What does it mean?" asked Felix.

Ivan suddenly had a flash of insight. "Isaac! Your Gaia Blade! It came from this lighthouse!"

Isaac grinned. "Ivan, you are one smart guy." Isaac drew the Gaia Blade from its sheath. It was glowing green and vibrating slightly. "Whoa...it's never done this before."

"Isaac! The pedestal is over here!" Mia called out. Indeed, the stone pedestal was there, just to the right of the stone door. However, there was something wrong.

"The slot is too big! The Gaia Blade cannot fit in it!" Isaac said in despair.

The party thought for a while, then Garet snapped his fingers. "Gaia Blade's unleash...the Titan Blade!"

Isaac nodded. "Yeah, but it only works against monsters, I've tried using it out of battle before."

"But the blade is glowing and shaking, right? Maybe it's supposed to be used now." Sheba said.

"Alright, here goes. Everyone, stand back!" Isaac faced the pedestal, then thrust the sword into the air. "TITAN'S BLADE!!" Isaac yelled. The blade howled as the massive unleash crashed into the pedestal. The pedestal cracked in two, and the door slid open. "YES!" Isaac cried. Jenna ran up and hugged him, and there was mirth among the party.

Except Ivan. "Stay alert guys. I sense that evil..."

Immediately the party grew quiet. "It's the fire demon this time, right?" Mia said. "Yeah, Earth's elemental partner." Picard replied. They stepped through the door to another hallway, covered in cobwebs and lined with more torches. Up ahead they saw a glowing green light.

"What in hell..." Felix said.

"It's the Venus Star!" Sheba cried.

Indeed, it was. The star was resting on a marble pedestal. It was inside a hollow groove and was emitting the green light people saw at the top of the lighthouse.

"So this is where the stars go..." breathed Jenna.

"Do you think it's like this at all the lighthouses?" asked Mia.

"Probably." Replied Ivan.

"_Too bad you won't live to find out!"_ a voice called out from the darkness.

Suddenly, the party was warped up to the lighthouse aerie! The giant green ball that was the Venus Star's energy glowed radiantly against the backdrop of the starry night sky.

"What in the..." Felix started before Garet cried "IT'S THE DEMON!"

A giant black form leaped from off the Venus Star. It was coated with fire, which leapt off it like the black form was on fire. _"You may have sealed my brother, but he was always weak. I have the pure power of Mars! And with it, I shall burn you all to the bone!"_ The black form began to change then. The flames died off as color came to the black shadow. Firey red hair appeared all over it. A large, ape-like face appeared, with giant arms and legs. A flaming sword appeared as well.

The end result was a flaming ape-like demon with a burning sword.

"_My name is Surt, Lord of the Dark Flame! My brother, Skizzik, was foolish to fight you when his powers were not full. But I am complete once more with Venus' power, and you will all die in the name of my master!" _Then Surt blasted fire at the party, who ducked out of the way. _"Know the power of our GOD!"_ Surt yelled. He then lunged at Isaac, who parried with the Gaia Blade. Suddenly, Isaac's gauntlet burst into flame!

"AAAAHHH!" Isaac yelled in terror as the fire quickly moved its way onto his tunic. In seconds he was engulfed in flames.

"_So easy! In seconds not even the ash will be left!"_ Surt cackled.

"Mia! Water psynergy!" Picard shouted. The water adepts both cast douse on Isaac, putting out the flames. He was badly burned and unconscious, but alive.

Mia set to work healing him while Picard unleashed Shade to buy some time. The Djinn cast its watery barrier around the party, effectively blocking Surt's flame attacks.

"_That will do you no good!"_ Surt roared. He swung his sword at the barrier, almost destroying it.

"Granite, help out!" Felix yelled. Now two Djinn were blocking Surt.

The shield was enough to protect the party, but not for long. 'This guy is too powerful...' Ivan thought. 'What can be done?'

Sheba suddenly raised her hands. "Spark Plasma!" she yelled. The purple bolts rained down from the heavens, but Surt only laughed.

"_You defeated Skizzik with **this** pitiful psynergy? You're not worthy to die by my blade!"_ Surt then absorbed the energy from the attack, then fired a large fireball at Granite and Shade's barrier. It broke, dissipating the fireball but leaving the party vulnerable.

"SCATTER!" Garet yelled. He grabbed Isaac, who was starting to wake up and dodged another fireball from Surt.

"Diamond Berg!" Picard yelled. A giant ice block formed around Surt, but melted almost instantly.

"_Hah hah! Not even water can quench my power!" _Surt laughed. He swung his sword sideways, firing a blade of molten steel at Picard. It connected, throwing Picard back against a pillar.

"Damnit! Nothing works!" Felix yelled.

"What can we do?!" Jenna cried out.

"_Pray for a quick death!"_ Surt answered. He then powered up another fireball, which he hurled at Garet. "YAAGGHH!" Garet, in panic, raised a wall of fire around himself.

"_FOOL! You cannot block fire with..." _but Surt was cut off as the fireball entered the flame wall and disappeared. The wall burst higher for a second.

'That's it!' Ivan thought. "Jenna, Garet! Use your fire psynergy!"

"WHAT!? Are you insane, Ivan!? It'll only make him stronger!" Jenna yelled.

"Just do it, Jenna!" Ivan yelled back.

Garet didn't argue, however. "Pyroclasm!" he shouted. Giant flames shot out of the ground at Surt. _"What do you think you can do against me with that?!" _Surt said scornfully.

Suddenly, the pyroclasm shot up higher and hotter. _"What?! My strength!" _Surt yelled. When the flames died down Surt seemed smaller than before, and weaker.

Mia understood. "That's it! His own psynergy is so strong, other fire psynergy absorbs all the extra power!"

"Yeah! We can do this!" Sheba yelled.

So Jenna and Garet cast their fire psynergy over and over at Surt. Everytime Surt tried to counterattack, the fire adepts just used their psynergy to absorb it.

After a few minutes of this, Surt was much weaker. _"You...fools...you cannot seal...ME!"_

Surt threw back his head and roared. The energy from the Venus Star seemed to be pulled into him as Surt burst into giant flames again. He then shot a huge fireball at the ground, which exploded.

"AAAARRRRGGGHH!" The party cried out. The explosion was tremendous, throwing the group all over the place.

After a while, the smoke cleared, revealing a feeble-looking Surt barely standing.

_Finally...killed you...fools...now to get my...power back..."_ Surt then turned to face the Venus star and started absorbing again.

"No you don't..."

"_What?!" _Surt spun around to see Picard and Mia still standing.

"As Mercury adepts, we are strong to your psynergy." Said Mia.

"Jenna and Garet drained your power. Now, we finish you!" Picard said.

"Diamond Berg!" Yelled Picard.

"Glacier!" Mia yelled.

The giant lumps of ice formed around the demon.

"_No...stop!"_ Surt tried to repulse the ice, but was too weak to do so. _"NOOO!" _The ice finally froze the demon. Piard then rushed forward with his sword and struck the ice, shattering it and the demon.

"We did it!" Mia said happily.

"Yeah. Let's revive the others now." Picard said soberly.

It took a while, but the party was revived, and the group returned to the ship to rest. They agreed to push out of the dock, though, before resting.

Isaac lay awake later that night, staring up at the dark sky. A gray twilight of dawn began to form on the eastern horizon.

"Awake?" he heard Jenna say to him. He felt her lay down next to him.

"Yeah. I've been thinking. Only two demons are sealed now, and we've still got three to go. Do we even have a chance?" Isaac said.

Jenna took awhile before responding. "Of course we do. After all, we survived last time, right?"

Isaac smiled. "Yeah, we did."

He got up and embraced Jenna. "I promise you, we will do this together. And we will stay together...forever."

They sat like that for many minutes, as the sun began to rise. Unknown to them, Felix watched them from atop the crow's nest. He smiled, then said to himself "You two have really gotten far."

Soon, the new day began.

* * *

**I promise and deliver! Nice long chapter for you here! And it's gonna keep going still. Who's this Evil God? I warn you; I doubt I will update until the first day of winter break, so try reading this installment over three days or so. Later!**


	8. Tundaria and the Third Revelation

Where there's light...

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any of the characters, I just like the games.

**OK, so I lied. Instead of six days it turns out to be more like eighteen. Sorry! ) I didn't mean to have it delayed so long, but it was Christmas so I had presents and my own shopping to do, so I just didn't have time. However, once school starts again writing will be the most fun thing to do, so it'll be back to updating often. Plus, I've been a little depressed since my other fic got deleted. Fortunately, I wasn't into it much anyway, so I continue now with my better work!  
**

**Chapter Eight: Tundaria and the Third Revelation**

Now the band of eight were set and ready for the next lighthouse. Jupiter Lighthouse was across Angara and Gondowan, so they set the ship to the sea between the two halves of Weyard. This channel was the easiest and best way to move between hemispheres.

It took five days, before the channel was sighted.

"There it is!" Picard cried out near evening on the fifth day. The two continents on either side of the channel were in view now.

"Near night though. Let's stop at the island in the middle until dawn." Suggested Ivan.

"And maybe get some supplies while were at it? Nothing but bad water and moldy biscuits left to eat." Garet sighed, glancing down at a weevil crawling through his meager meal.

They pulled up at the shore of the island two hours later. Over the two years apparently the island had gone from just one couple leaving in a shack to a new town. It was called Colina now and was thriving by the look of it.

"Whoa! This place really changed!" Jenna said. There was no port yet but about twenty-two houses could be seen from the boat. "It's a proper town!"

"Maybe they'll have an inn now," said Garet happily. "And proper food!"

"Garet, can't you think of anything else besides those biscuits?" Jenna asked, suddenly sounding annoyed.

"Well, they were disgusting, all there was to eat for three days!"

"Only because you ate the rest of the food, you pig!" Jenna shouted back.

"Oh for Sol's sake..." Sheba muttered. The other six adepts crept away without Jenna and Garet as they quickly dissolved into their weekly fight.

About a hundred yards away from the town Jenna and Garet caught up to them.

"How dare you leave me behind, you jerks?!" Jenna yelled the at the group.

"Yeah, and me-!""Shut up!" Jenna half-screamed at Garet. She then rounded on Isaac, much to his dismay.

"And you! You, of all people leaving me back there. What with your little speech back on the boat!"

"Speech? That was just me comforting you!" Isaac replied bewildered.

"Oh, comfort, was it?! So you didn't mean it!"

"What? I didn't say that!" Isaac floundered, his cheeks rapidly flushing as he struggled to leave the situation.

This continued a bit longer until Felix couldn't stand anymore. "Would you two shut up!? I've got a terrible headache now and relief is just a little further. PLEASE, continue this later, or preferably not at all!" Everyone looked at him then in silence. Slowly, Jenna released her choke-hold on her fiancee', which was fortunate as Isaac was starting to turn blue.

They continued this silence until they entered the town, where they then quietly figured out who would go where. They gathered supplies, got a room at the inn, and went to bed with no further mishaps.

In the morning they all gathered in the inn's dining room for a meal. The innkeeper tried to make some conversation.

"So, warriors, eh? Where ye come from?" he said in a heavy accent under a thick white beard.

"From Angara, Vale, Kalay and Imil towns." Isaac replied.

"Angara? The northern continent. Where ye headed?"

The adepts looked at each-other uncomfortably until Ivan responded.

"Well, er...to a destination in the Great Western Sea." He said lamely.

The innkeeper stopped drying off his beer mug.

"Well, you'll not have much luck, then. The channel between these two continents is blocked. The whole trade route's a dead end."

"WHAT?!" The party shouted, jerking up from the table, causing innocent water glasses to spill or break.

"Aye, a few months after the Great Lights appeared in the sky, the canyon collapsed, blocking the way. Whole mess extends fifty miles onto land and is two ship-lengths high. The only other way across now is through the South Sea off Tundaria."

The adepts stared blankly for a while, then quickly paid their bill and left for the ship.

"So what're we gonna do now?" Garet yelled to no-one in particular once on the ship.

"We could fly around it." Mia suggested.

"Too far, our psynergy will give out while we're still on land," Isaac replied.

"Fly over?" Sheba tried.

"Too high." Felix grumbled.

"Then we go to Tundaria," Ivan said firmly. "It's all we can do."

"The waters there are very treacherous, and it's very cold. There's no guarantee we can survive there." Picard said dejectedly.

"Well, we find a way. We've traveled through worse, like the sea leading to Prox." Ivan persisted.

"Oh, just stop arguing and let's go!" Jenna cried out. Seeing as no-one wanted to argue with her, they quickly cast off and made their way back out of the channel.

It was a long journey, taking nearly two weeks, but the weather gradually become colder and colder until the snow-covered land of Tundaria could be seen.

"Land ho!" Mia cried out happily from the crow's nest.

"Great, now let's just keep going." Jenna grumbled, trying to find something on the ship to burn that wouldn't destroy the ship. Finding nothing, she sat down on the deck and curled up. Shortly Isaac went with her and they huddled together against the cold.

Garet lay belowdecks, coughing badly with a high fever and chills. He apparently didn't deal with cold well.

After a few more hours, a small hut could be seen.

"Hey, someone lives here!" Sheba called out.

The stopped the ship against the least rocky landing they could find and walked over to the hut, Garet coughing and sneezing all the way.

They knocked on the hut door to reveal a little old woman inside.

"My goodness! You all must be freezing! Come in, come in." The old woman said.

The hut was small, with a warm fire in the hearth and a young man cooking something over it. The old woman motioned them to sit by the fire, which they gratefully did.

"Now, then. Why are you undertaking such a dangerous quest as destroying the five demons?"

The adepts looked at her in shock. Ivan stammered "Y-Your...an adept?!"

The old woman nodded kindly. "Indeed. I am the Wind Witch, Scande. I've lived here for many, many years with my husband, Marlen. He was once a famous Earth adept, but we came here to live in solitude. This here is our son, Joseph. A fire adept."

Joseph looked up momentarily, said hello, then went back to tending the food.

The party looked very confused by all this information. Felix, however, seemed to recover quickest. "If, you know about this...can you help us?"

Scande looked up thoughtfully.

"I can't...but Marlen can. He's probably on the Wisdom tree south of here. You could wait for his return in two months, or go see him now."

"We'll go now, I think." Jenna said quickly.

Scande then said. "Follow the road you'll find outside the cottage. You will come to a forest devoid of enemies or bad intention. In the center of this pine forest a great tree stands with one side missing bark. Climb this tree to the top to find Marlen."

After a moment, she added. "You, the man with the fire for hair, come here."

Garet sniffed, then walked over to the old woman.

She mumbled something, then widened her eyes and made a motion with her hands.

Garet stumbled back, then brightened.

"I'm cured! No more fever! Thank you!" Garet cried happily. With everyone healthy and refreshed, the party set out for the forest.

After about tow hours of hiking and fighting, they entered the forest. Fiends stood just outside the boughs of the trees, snarling and growling, but apparently unable to cross the threshold.

Here it was oddly warm, with a feeling that made one feel very peaceful and quiet. They walked in silence until they came upon a large tree.

One side had no bark.

Summoning their strength, Felix and Isaac raised giant vines around the tree. Then the adepts climbed up the vines. After a few minutes they arrived at a wooden platform.

Their an old man wearing nothing but a white cloth around his midsection sat meditating. He had a long white beard and mustache and his head was bald.

"Urm, excuse me" Mia called out.

The man opened one eye.

"Are you Marlen?" Mia continued.

"Indeed. What do you wish to know about your quest?" Marlen said, both eyes open now.

Ivan answered this part. "Sir, we know the old legend and about the five demons. But we need to know more. What do we do after the fifth demon is destroyed?"

Marlen seemed to smile under his beard. "Ah yes. The Ancient Prophesy of Alchemy. Yes, I'm grateful you young-un's broke the seal, so in gratitude I shall tell you what will happen.

When the last demon is destroyed at the Ankhol Ruins, the legendary spear Gungnir will appear in a stone slab where Sol Sanctum was. Before claiming the spear however, you must fight the Evil One's most loyal servant. Once destroyed, remove the spear to travel to the Evil One's dimension, there to fight him. Once he is thwarted, Weyard will be safe again for five hundred years, at which time new heroes will rise to save us. Believe my words." Marlen then closed his eyes again.

Ivan seemed troubled. "But, Marlen?"

The old man raised an eye brow.

"What do we do with the Gungnir? Who is this Evil One? Why does he keep returning? And why?..."

"Hush, Ivan. You ask too many questions! All these you must find out for yourselves. Your young naiveté is astounding to me."

Picard seemed to stiffen at this. "Master Marlen, I beg your pardon, but I think that I am a much older man than you are."

Marlen chuckled at this. "A Lemurian, eh? Believe me, Picard, your paltry fifteen-hundred years is nothing compared to my age."

Then he grew serious again.

"I understand the way to continue your quest is blocked. Do not worry, I shall aid you." He then shut his eyes again and began breathing deeply.

After a while, nothing happened. "Um, si-" Jenna began. But before she could finish, there was a sudden tug at the adepts feet. There was a blackout, and then they found themselves just off the coast of Hesperia, looking at Jupiter lighthouse in the evening twilight.

"...What just happened?" Sheba asked.

"He must've teleported us here." Felix replied.

"Such power..." Isaac said quietly.

The ship bobbed up and down in the surf for a while before Jenna spoke, this time with a grin on her face.

"So, Picard, one thousand, five hundred years old, eh?"

Picard groaned to himself.

**There! Finally done! I am SOO sorry for this wait, but I couldn't help myself! By the way, I've forgotten the names of the two continents west of Angara and Gondowan, so can someone let me know what they are? (I _think_ the one where Jupiter Lighthouse is is Hesperia). Thnx for you patience, R&R.**


	9. Jupiter Lighthouse

Where there's light...

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any of the characters, I just like the games.

**Wasabe!? Told you it would be quicker this time, and thanks to my two loyal readers for the names of those damn continents. Atteka and Hesperia, Atteka and Hesperia, Atteka and Hesperia, Atteka and Hesperia, Attek... ah! Got it now! Yes, so I'll have it right now. Chapter nine, ho!**

**Chapter Nine: Jupiter Lighthouse**

The party landed at the Atteka Inlet with no mishaps, then set off for the lighthouse. They stopped for nothing, not even the little village nearby. As they approached the lighthouse, they could tell that the demon had already been at it for some time. The ground was getting softer and wetter as the went, no longer a flat windy plane but a bog. When they saw the lighthouse over the crest of a hill, they truly understood the power of these demons.

"By the elements..." Picard breathed.

"It's enormous!" Sheba exclaimed.

"What're we gonna do?!" Garet burst out angrily.

For almost a mile on any side, the lighthouse was surrounded by water. A veritable lake had appeared, holding dirty, foul-smelling water nearly twenty feet deep at the center. The lighthouse's entrance was completely swallowed up by the water, and the source of the water could easily be seen. At the peak, where the star still shone, what appeared to be an enormous fountain spewed out the water in all directions.

"We can't get in." Isaac said despondently.

"Could we swim?" Sheba asked.

"One, it's too far, two, the entrance is covered up, three, this water is most likely poison, and finally four; we can't climb up the side of the lighthouse." Felix replied sharply, almost harshly. Sheba looked down quickly, ashamed.

"Well, _something_ in hell has to be done!" Garet yelled.

"_What?!_ WHAT then, Garet?! Tell us, in all your wisdom, what!" Jenna screamed back.

"Well damnit I don't know, but SOMETHING!" Garet yelled.

"Guys, this fighting isn't doing anything! Please, stop shouting before you blow our ears off!" Ivan commanded.

The stood uncomfortably in silence for a long while before Mia snapped her fingers excitedly.

"Picard! How much psynergy do you have left?" she asked.

"I dunno, almost all of it, why?" Picard replied distractedly.

"We freeze it!"

Everyone looked at her like she'd suggested cutting down a dry with a kipper.

"_Freeze_ it?" Isaac said confused.

"Yes! Not the whole thing, of course, but maybe a walkway over to the lighthouse. The Ivan and Sheba can use their psynergy to wind-blast us up!"

They all looked at eachother in consternation.

"But, it'll take too much psynergy! You'd need an _army_ to do that!" Jenna exclaimed.

"And we have no psynergy crystals, so we'd only have as much psynergy as you two have..." Felix added.

"Not so!" A voice said.

Everyone jumped as a Djinn, Dew, suddenly popped out from Mia's hair.

"You can use our powers as a catalyst to magnify your psynergy!" The creature exclaimed.

"But won't that seriously drain you?" Felix asked worriedly.

"Well, yes, but the important thing is the lighthouse! That's the important thing right now! If you don't get in that lighthouse, then all is lost!" The party nodded solemnly in assent.

Thus the eighteen Mercury Djinn lined up on the shore of the foul lake. Mia and Picard stood behind them.

"Ready, Djinn?" Flint, the overall leader, called out.

The Djinn moved their tails in a gesture of readiness.

"Adepts, ready?" Mia and Picard nodded.

"Alright...now!"

As Mia and Picard cast Glacier at the Djinn, they combined their power with the spell and then reflected it at the lake. When Mia and Picard were finally drained, a nice, five-foot wide ice path glimmered in the setting sun.

The two adepts collapsed on their backs in exhaustion while the Djinn went into their stoic resting position to recover.

"Go...now...quickly..." Mia gasped.

"But, what about you two?" Jenna hesitated.

"We'll...be fine...for now...go!" Picard yelled.

"I'll stay with them," Felix suddenly proclaimed. "If some monsters attack, they'll be helpless."

Everyone looked at him oddly.

"It's true! Besides, so far I haven't too useful with the demons lately." He then looked around, unsheathed his Sol Blade, and gave it to Garet.

"Use it, I figure it'll be useful." He said.

"Hey, why does _Garet_ get it?!" Jenna asked, hurt.

"Because, Jenna," Felix smiled. "He's the only one strong enough to have two swords."

With that, the reduced party of five set of across the ice bridge.

When they were at the new foot of the lighthouse, Sheba and Ivan stood to either side.

"Ready?" Ivan asked.

They all murmured their preparedness.

"Tornado!" Ivan and Sheba yelled together.

The wind picked up into two mighty tornado's, which combined into one huge one. The power of the attack spun them up to the top of the lighthouse, were they got off before the attack finished. (Which just involved being dropped from a very tall height.)

Now at the aeire of the lighthouse, the party beheld the Jupiter Star, now markedly smaller, its light barely pulsing as the energy was sucked out of it. Also, the continuous stream of water was shown to be coming out of the elevator shafts. Apparently the lighthouse was completely flooded.

"This is horr-" Jenna began. But before the sentence was finished, they were suddenly encased in ice!

They stood there, flash-frozen without even surprise on their faces. The reflections on the ice made them look like blue shadows in the evening twilight.

A swirling oval of water moved away from the Star and dissipated a few feet away, revealing an incredibly ugly demon standing there.

It was blue and covered in fishscales, with sharp fins standing out at certain points along its body. Giant black compound eyes stood out on its head, and purple tentacles waved where its mouth should be.

"_Hurr hurr...My brother's killers, destroyed so simply. What a disappointment."_ The demon cackled. It then moved toward the ice block where Sheba stood encased.

"_Now to shatter you like I will shatter the souls of all who oppose our God."_ The demon cackled. As it unfurled the razor-tipped fins on its arms, a cracking was heard.

"_Eh?! What?!"_

One of the ice chambers suddenly shattered, revealing Garet clutching the Sol Blade. It was pulsing slowly and rhythmically, glowing red. The Mars adept stood holding it in front of him, staring in disbelief at the sword.

"_Sooo...A Mars Adept, eh? So like us..."_ the demon said.

Garet looked up sharply. "What the hell are you talking about, demon!? I'm nothing like you!"

"_You do not know the alignment?"_ The demon asked. Garet shook his head, and the demon laughed darkly.

"_Noo, you wouldn't know. And you will never know either, when I finish with you."_ The demon said.

"_Mortal child, I confess I am weaker than my brothers, but I am not evil, either"_ It said soothingly.

"Not evil?! Liar! I can see what you're doing, what you've done..." Garet yelled.

"_NOT evil, in comparison..."_

Garet was confused now. "Comparison...?"

The demon nodded and then motioned to the four others trapped in the ice. _"Them, Garet, these other mortals are your greatest evil."_

Garet snarled. "Now I know you're lying! And how do you know my name?!"

"_Ahh, Garet. I know many things. Your past, your hopes, your love for the girl, Jenna..."_

Garet stiffened.

"_Yes Garet, I know many more things, as well. I know the pain you felt loving Jenna but never getting the chance to speak. I know the anger you felt when you saw her and Isaac together on that night after lighting this lighthouse. The envy, even hate, you covered upthinking abouttheir wedding. And the endless insults and disrespect from the others. It was you who dealt that final blow to the Doom Dragon when everyone else was unconscious. It was _you_ who rescued Isaac when he fell at Colosso. And it was _**you**_ who killed the powerful enemies, took the brunt of the attacks, suffered in the cold on watch while they talked by the fire. You owe them nothing!"_

Garet was silent. To his horror, part of him agreed with everything the demon said to him. He couldn't help it; the darkness that had grown within him so long...was coming out.

_Yes, Garet. Let the darkness consume you! It welcomes you, it wants you like no person ever wanted you. It accepts you no matter what. Let it all surround you"_ The demon spoke coaxingly. Garet felt it growing within him, and suddenly it spoke through him.

"They've done nothing for me..." The darkness within Garet's own soul spoke.

"_Yes..."_

"And I've done everything for them..."

"_Yes..."_

And in that moment, the darkness had him.

A malevolent sneer spread across Garet's face. His eyes closed slightly as dark shadows appeared underneath them. His muscles bulged a bit, his hair turning from red to a deep crimson streaked with black. Garet stood a bit higher and let out a terrible laugh not capable by a normal man.

"_Yes! My comrade, my lackey, my _demon_" _The water demon chuckled in triumph.

**"Master...what shall I address you by?"** The demon formerly known as Garet asked.

"_My name given to me by our Dark Lord is Aegir. You shall be known as Brokk, my servant for His resurrection!" _

**"What is your command?"** Brokk asked.

"_Shatter these pitiful humans, end their lives."_ Aegir commanded.

Brokk shuffled over to the first ice block. Raising the Sol Blade into the air, he prepared to strike it, breaking it and the body inside into fragments.

As he swung the sword down, he noticed something.

Inside the block, a red-haired girl about eighteen looked out into the world, at the demon about to shatter her.

Inside the ice, a tear drop slid down her cheek.

Brokk stopped the sword, as something teetered on the edge of his mind.

A memory.

But not his own.

A storm raged as a young boy about fourteen with red hair lay unconscious on a muddy little lane. A boy with brown-blonde hair lay next to him. 

And a girl at thirteen ran up to the red-haired boy with an older woman behind her, calling her to come back. 

"Garet! Isaac!" The girl sobbed as she ran to the prone bodies. "Nooo! Please, don't leave me too!"

She knelt at their heads, but over the red-headed boy she cried. 

"Don't leave me..."

The demon Brokk twitched. A sudden upwhelling of emotion burst out of Garet's heart.

"**AAAAARRRRR**GGGGGGGHHH!"

**"Leave us be!"**

"Get out of me!"

**"Damn human!"**

"Demon! JENNA!"

An explosion of light. When it faded, the true Garet stood, panting heavily.

"_What!? What is this?! My demon, purified!"_ Aegir screeched.

Garet turned to face the demon.

"I know now, demon. You tried to make me kill my friends, my love, my own soul, but I know that they care. The amount of good they've done for me outweighs the times they are harsh on me. But they care for me, AND I WILL NOT BETRAY THEM!"

With blinding speed, Garet raced up to the demon and sliced right through it.It was cut asunder and was no more.

He then sheathed the Sol Blade and bowed his head. "Jenna, I know now I cannot make you love me as I love you. Be truly happy with Isaac, and I promise to watch over you two. Forever."

With that he melted the ice surrounding his friends. They stumbled out of the slush, looking dazed. However, Jenna ran to Garet, hugging him tightly.

"I thought you were gone...when I saw...**that**in there, I thought you had left us."

Garet just stood. This was all he'd wanted for so long.

"Please...don't ever leave us."  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The party exited the lighthouse via the elevator. With the demon dead, the water disappeared quickly, and the Jupiter Star glowed brightly once again.

When they reached the bottom, Picard, Mia, Felix, and the Djinn raced up to them.

"You guys did it!" Mia cried.

They all then talked among each other, but the most mentioned part was Garet's heroism. As he stood, the center of attention, he thought to himself.

'These are truly my friends. I have respect, and I respect them. This is what I wanted.'

Then Garet did something he hadn't done in two years; he threw back his head and laughed.

They others were a bit taken aback. "Whoa, Garet. You...laughed again! Why...?" Isaac ventured.

Garet looked him in the eye and replied. "Because, my friend, I'm happy again. For the first time in two years, I'm really happy."

The all were silent a while, then Isaac patted Garet on the shoulder, saying "Then welcome back, Garet. Welcome back."

**

* * *

Ahhh! What a happy ending! Of this chapter, I mean. I can't end this! Really, Garet is my favorite character, so I really wanted to do a chapter that dealt mostly with his inner insecurities. Hope you liked it, the fic is now heading to the downward stretch!**


	10. Prox and the Last Lighthouse

Where there's light...

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any of the characters, I just like the games.

**Holy crap, have I been slacking. Sorry about this huge delay, but I kinda, uh, broke my wrists. Eesh, so yeah, sorry. So, I guess that brings us to chapter 10...**

**Chapter Ten: Prox and the Last Lighthouse**

The 3rd lighthouse now finally purified, the eight heroes set off for their last dealings with the elements: Mars Lighthouse.

"I _really_ wish we didn't have to go," Sheba said sadly. "It's so cold up their; all the snow, hail, ice. I hate it."

There was no reply to her complaints, however; there was too much thought. Only Felix seemed carefree, as Prox had been his home for several years.

It was several days of choppy waves and the occasional flight when their psynergy stores were adequate until they finally reached the uncharted ice floes of the north.

"Why doesn't this ever show up on a map?" Isaac brought up suddenly.

"Eh? What?" Picard replied groggily from his little chair belowdecks.

"Prox and the ice sea never appear on a map, not even a mention. Why is that?"

Picard looked up thoughtfully before answering. "I suppose the same reason Lemuria doesn't show up; no one knows it's there. They probably think it's just a large glacier and then Gaia Falls."

These sort of conversations kept up for a long while, the adventurers really just trying to distract themselves. It took two full days before they passed the giant ice canyon into the mostly frozen river leading to Prox.

To all the party members surprise, save Felix, their was none of the expected howling winds and freezing snow. It was a sunny, white clear run to the village.

"Heh heh. Yeah, you guys never saw Prox like this. This is the way things normally are; all that wind was just from the elemental imbalance." He explained.

However, upon arriving at the village, it was apparent that all was still not well.

The people seemed slow and depressed. Faces were drawn and worn, the children seemed much too thin. Distended bellies swelled out like boils. Finally, there was a terrible smell in the air.

It was a smell of decay.

The smell of death.

"What...what is happening here?" Mia said quietly, stunned at the misery around them.

"This looks like..." Ivan started, but Sheba finished.

"Famine."

The group walked to the mayor's house, where the old man sat solemnly. He brightened ever so slightly at Felix.

"Ahhh, my foster son. Pray tell, what business have you here inn our misfortunate town?"

"Elder, what has happened? Why do the people seem so poor?" Felix asked, his earlier beaming face now in a deep frown.

The old man shook his head sadly and replied. "A terrible hunger. The animals have all run away or died, and those who died have rotted so quickly. Although the weather is favorable, our crops will not grow. Potatoes and carrots come out rotten, what little fruit we have molds neigh instantly, and their is a great sickness as well. Boils, fevers, and death abound now in this village. I fear the worst."

The group looked at each other sadly, but knowingly. "All right. Don't worry, we'll help." Ivan said confidently before they set back outside.

"This is awful!" Jenna cried out after they were a safe distance away. "Mia, can you do anything to help?" Isaac asked.

"...I'm afraid not. This is just to big and serious for me to handle." She replied sadly.

"Then we have no choice. We get to the lighthouse immediately." Ivan said confidently.

They began to leave the village. However, just as they left the last house before the lighthouse, Sheba let out a sudden surprised cry. When they looked back, they noticed that she had fallen into a small sinkhole about two feet deep. As the approached her, however, an absolutely horrible stench could be smelled from where the earth collapsed. Upon closer inspection, a feeling of horror passed through the group.

The earth where the hole appeared was filled with cracks and holes on the sides. Instead of brown, the earth was black and mulchy. Dead worms and plants could be seen, decayed through sickeningly. And of course, the terrible, awful smell.

The earth was rotting.

As the party approached the lighthouse, the earth became more and more decayed. The smell became so terrible that they surely would've choked if it weren't for the Jupiter Djinn creating a constant shield of pure air.

When they finally reached the lighthouse, the earth underneath was so rotted through that it was leaning at a thirty degree angle to the right. The base was gone too; the entrance was ten feet over their heads.

"This...is incredible." Isaac mumbled.

"We can't get up!" Garet yelled to no one in particular.

"Why not? We just make a human ladder. It's not too high up." Jenna retorted.

Felix shook his head slowly then gestured. "Look at your socks and pants."

When they did, it was one hell of a shock.

Where the dirt had remained in contact with their clothing, it had actually _burned through _their clothes. Fortunately, they all had dragonhide boots, but their clothes were not nearly so well protected.

"That's from short contact of dirt getting kicked up. It's a half inch thick on the bottoms of our boots. If we get on eachother's shoulders, we'll burn a hole through our shirts and arms."

Their was a short silence before Garet then said a very rude word very loudly.

"Guys! Wait! I found something!" Picard suddenly called around the base of the lighthouse. When they came around, there was a small hole, about four feet high and five feet wide in the lighthouse.

"It's another entrance! Just a short while in and we can stand completely!" Picard said excitedly.

It was indeed another entrance. 'Just like Venus Lighthouse...' Ivan thought to himself as he ducked in.

After a short while of cramped crouching, they emerged in a nearly pitch-black corridor.

"Flare." Jenna quietly cast to a torch they had in their knapsack.

Through the light of the torch, they could see an amazing set of ruins on the walls, also like Venus Lighthouse. It was carved in yellow sandstone, with pillars every few feet.

The foundation of the lighthouse.

As they walked, Felix started shifting uncomfortably. After a while, quite randomly, he yelled out "Damn this throbbing! What is i-"

Before he could finish his rant, his right hand suddenly whipped to his back and drew out the Sol Blade. Felix stared in wonder, not only at the fact that he'd so instinctively pulled the sword out, but also because the weapon was glowing a steady, deep red. It also was vibrating slightly. The others also looked on mystified.

"It's glowing...like the Gaia Blade was..." Isaac gasped.

They walked on, Felix holding the sword out like a pointer. After a time, they came to a stone door engraved with runes, like the door in Venus Lighthouse.

"Picard, translation?" Ivan asked.

"It's hard, it's like Lemurian, but different somehow. It's rougher, courser, and seems, _burned_ on...like...fire..."

He shook himself slightly. "Sorry, sorry. Umm, here: 'To thee wanderers who wish to possess flame's power, place the mark of the Blade of the Sun.'"

"Blade of the Sun? Must be the Sol Blade." Sheba said.

"Wait, it said _the mark_, so it's probably like before when I had to use the Gaia Blade in the alter." Isaac said.

Felix hesitated. "But, there's no place to mark, is there?"

The looked around but saw nothing until Sheba noticed something about the runes. "Look! There's a large circular indentation in the runes. Maybe if you aim there..."

Felix shrugged. He looked at his friends, then raised the blade into the air. The sword throbbed harder, the glow intensifying.

"Meggido!"

A giant meteor, glowing like the sun, suddenly crashed into the door. The indentation glowed a deep crimson, then moved to orange to yellow and finally back to gray. A rumbling was heard, and then the stone door shifted up and away.

They entered slowly and carefully into the blackness.

After a short while, the tunnel opened up into a fairly large room. Here again was the awful smell, and it could be seen that the ground underfoot was dry as sand. In the center of the room was a pedestal, where there sat the Mars Star.

But there was something..._wrong_ with it.

The deep red it was usually was tainted with black swirls, and seemed cracked in places.

"**Beautiful, isn't it?"**

The party looked around, seeing nothing. "Who goes there!" Felix demanded.

"**Heh heh heh..."**

And suddenly, near the pedestal, a shadow appeared on the sandy ground. It didn't move for while, and never did.

It did something much worse.

Out of the hole, a skeletal hand suddenly shot out and grabbed the ground. Then another, lifting out a hideous sight.

A giant skeleton, over twelve feet tall, rose from the shadows. It wore ragged purple robes and a coat of rusted chainmail. Gold bracelets could be seen on its bony wrists, and a metal helmet sporting a purple crest of sorts, torn and dirty.

And all around the smell of decay and death was overpowering even with the shield by the Djinn.

"**I'm the demon of earth. You foolish mortals may call me by the name Lich, though you will not live to say the name again."**

The skeleton let out a guttural laugh, then grabbed a flask at its side. Shattering the opening, it dumped the contents that looked like wine down its throat, which immediately spilled onto the ground.

Isaac drew out his sword, with a surprising sneer on his face. "Three of your kind have said that before, and I gotta tell ya not one is still alive."

With that the party also drew their weapons. This time, unlike any other time there was an aura of courage about them. The Lich did not seem worried at all.

In fact, if the skeleton could, it probably would have smiled.

"**Ah yes, you will wish to seal me. Well, that's too bad. I've already absorbed nearly all of the Mars Star's power. As we speak it is already being corrupted into a talisman of our evil. Our God will be disappointed by my brother's performance, but we need only one mark on this world to corrupt the others. Yes, soon he will awake, and the world _ours_..."**

"Well, forget that! You're going down, Lich!" Garet yelled. And with his mighty battle cry, he charged.

Just as he was about to strike, unfortunately, Lich made a gesture with his arm. Suddenly, dark globes appeared on Garet's claymore. They covered the blade, and started moving toward his hands...

"AAAUGGH! AHH AHH AAAAAUGGH!" Garet screamed in pain. He dropped the sword, and to the party's horror it soon melted away. Garet's gloves, dragon hide like his boots, were covered in ragged holes where the darkness had been. The skin underneath was red and blistered, like it had been touched with acid. Garet continued screaming, rolling on the ground in agony.

Lich laughed his terrible laugh again. **"My poison, in its purest form. You were smart, human, to let go so quickly, or you would be without limbs."** Mia rushed forward to help Garet while the rest formed a barrier in front of them.

"Flare Storm!" Jenna yelled. The wall of flames rushed over the bones, but the demon was completely unaffected.

"**Nice effort, child, but no luck. My bones are harder than mythril! Not even the fires of Hell could scorch them!"**

"**Now I already grow bored with your attempts. Writh in the poison of Lich!"**

This time, the demon opened its bare jaw and spewed forth more of the black venom. The spread was wide, and the party were barely able to dodge.

Unfortunately, Jenna and Picard leaped too close to the demon. Without even a pause it swung its mighty fist at the two of them, throwing them back against the cave wall. They didn't even have time to cry out before they were knocked unconscious.

That left only Ivan, Sheba, Isaac and Felix to fight, with Mia trying to help the other three.

"Damn..." Ivan said to himself. They weren't doing well at all, what with only having four people to fight with.

"**This is taking much too long, I must say. I applaud how you dodged by venom, but that's not even the start of my powers!"**

And with that a great rumbling was heard in the cavern. As the four remaining fighters looked around, a sudden spray of stinking sand shot up near Lich. And were the new trench was formed...

Were skeletons.

These looked like the Lich, but in some cases were missing limbs or even heads. However, they all had weapons such as broadswords, rapiers, battle axes, even bows. The also sported some plate mail and war helms.

These were skeleton warriors.

"**Kill, my minions! KILL!"** Lich laughed.

The skeletons lurched forward, not making a sound. Their sockets glowed a ghostly orange, their jaws partly open in maniacal smiles.

"Just skeletons! This a joke?" Felix laughed. "Grand Gaia!" He yelled.

Nothing happened.

"**You think the earth will obey you here? In the heart of my power? Foolish, foolish creature. My children will rip the flesh from your bones, and you will join my undead army."**

"Spark Plasma!" Sheba cried out. Fortunately, the purple lightning did come, destroying the small army quickly.

"**Hmm...Jupiter. Can't have that, can I?"** Lich said. Although no one noticed it except Ivan, he swore he saw a touch of worry in the demon's otherwise lifeless eyes.

But then the demon did the most horrifying thing yet.

This time, it breathed _in_. The others looked on first curiously, then in horror as Sheba gave a small grunt as the wind pulled her closer a bit. The suction suddenly picked up a bit, and Sheba screamed as if in more than the worst pain imaginable.

Then, what appeared to be purple, ghostly copy of Sheba began to peal away from her. It pulled back a bit, then was lurched forward into the Lich's mouth.

It shut its mouth in satisfaction, as Sheba stared forward, tottered a bit, then collapsed.

"Sheba! What...?" Felix yelled. The other three ran to her fallen body as Felix turned her up.

Her eyes stared up, looking at nothing in particular. They were glazed over with a whitish film, her mouth partly open in surprise.

"She's, She's..." Isaac stuttered slightly.

"**Not dead, little mortal. Much worse. Her soul is gone, the piece of flesh you hold less than a dead body. Her spirit is tortured within me. Yes, even now I hear her screams of soulful pain. Yes...the sound pleases me."**

Felix held the little body, shaking. A tear drop fell on Sheba's cold face as the young man stared up at the demon.

"I don't give a SHIT about your damned taunts! As far as I'm concerned, she's dead, and YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MYHER, AND I WILL NOT FORGIVE IT!"

Felix stood up, holding the Sol Blade in front of him. His eyes had a look like a feral beast, teeth bared in a display of anger never seen by Isaac or Ivan before in him.

"**Hmm...those eyes...you are a Child of Hoenir? Interesting..."**

"Shut up! Die NOW!" Felix yelled. He charged forward, readying his blade to strike no matter what.

"**Feh, even with that power you have nothing. Be gone!"** The Lich reached into the ground and drew out a black, ragged falchion. Before Felix could react, Lich ran it right through him.

He let out a light gasp, teeth gritted in pain as he looked down at the sword impaled in him. His sword fell to the ground, and Lich unceremoniously kicked him off the blade.

He fell, lifeless.

"**Now for you last three." **Lich said triumphantly. He somehow disconnected his hands, which flew out at Mia and Isaac and crashed into their heads, knocking them unconscious instantly.

"**Now just you, little one..."** Lich laughed. As he readied his blade to kill Ivan, only one thought crossed his mind:

'We've lost.'

**Heh heh! And now I have the guts to give you a cliffhanger! I'm surprised with my own impudence, but that's how it is! Don't worry, I'll update it soon, probably Friday or Saturday. What did Lich mean by a Child of Hoenir? Is the quest over? ('Course not, I just said it was a cliffhanger.) I promise, those rather few questions shall be answered soon, as well as a new power to be unlocked...**


	11. The Cursed One

Where there's light...

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any of the characters, I just like the games.

**Alright, I don't know if anyone read part one before two before I post this, but if you did not, stop reading after I finish my little note and leave the chapter alone for a while to build any suspense that you may have. Then read; it'll be much more fun that way. So, let's conclude the battle...**

**Chapter Eleven: The Cursed One**

"_I've always known...there was something within me..._

_Since that day, so long ago, five, six years?_

_When I fell in the river, saved by those two bandits, my close shave with death._

_They told me I was not breathing, my pulse gone, they thought I was already dead, but I remembered everything. Floating in the river, face down with my lungs half-filled with water, I remembered it all. _

_When they saw me cough it all up, breath again, they said that my eyes were glazed white, like a blind man. Then, I could not see. _

_I feel my blood leaking out. I should be dead now, and I think I am. _

_But I still see..."_

'We've lost' Ivan thought to himself, terrified. All his companions were dead, soulless, or soon to be dead. There was no hope to be found, only horror as he stared into the red eyes of the Lich.

"**Now you die!"**

The Lich raised its sword in the air, and began to strike straight down, intending to cleave Ivan in two. He stood his ground and shut his eyes, waiting for the end.

Instead, a loud roar echoed through the halls.

Ivan opened his eyes to see Lich's arm from the elbow down cut off, the beast looking blankly at his missing limb. **"What!"** it bellowed, swinging its head madly from side to side to find its assailant.

Finally, its eyes rested on a form crouched on the ground, wild brown hair waving and bear chested.

It was Felix.

Quite unmistakably, it was. His clothes and armor were gone, a bloody, ragged hole lay in his gut. Besides this, there was one thing truly different about him.

His eyes. They were glazed over with white, like a blind man. He seemed blind too, not really looking at anyone. He was snuffling, like a wild beast, as if scenting out his target.

Sol Blade was clutched in his right hand, the blade normally requiring both his hands to carry, let alone swing. With a battle cry like the howl of a wolf, he dashed to the Lich and sliced off its other arm.

"**Child of Hoenir! You'll pay for your insolence!"** Lich roared in fury. It opened its mouth and fired a dark ball of energy at Felix, who nimbly dodged and ran in for another attack.

"**Damned pest!" **Lich kicked Felix in the stomach were his wound was. He howled in pain and flew several feet before quickly landing on his hand and feet in a crouch, breathing raggedly.

Ivan was forgotten during this melee, and took the opportunity to start summoning a wind spell. 'I'll figure it out later, but now Felix needs help,' he thought. He chanted as quietly as he could as psynergy swirled around him.

"**Fool! Die now!"** Lich fired several more bolts of energy in rapid succession, Felix leaping out of the way and putting in hits where he could.

"Hey, Lichy-boy!"

Lich whirled around to face Ivan, who sneered triumphantly at the skeleton monster.

"Go see your brothers in Hell."

And with that Ivan cast his Hurricane psynergy, his most powerful spell. The rush of purifying wind his the demon hard, pulling its weakened bones apart. The Lich had just enough time to let out an unearthly scream before turning to dust.

The Lich was finally defeated.

Almost instantly the Mars Star began to purify, the dark whisps leaving the gem. The cracks healed, and the decayed sand on the floor lost its foul odor.

Ivan collapsed on one knee, breathing heavily and sweating madly. He looked up to see Felix prowling around, growling ferally. After a short time his growls slowed and quieted before he passed out flat on his back.

Ivan crawled to him to check that he wasn't dead. To his surprise the gash in his gut had clotted, and was free of sand or dirt of any kind. It seemed he was healing astoundingly quickly.

The last thing Ivan himself saw before passing out too was a ghostly image of Sheba returning to her body.

"Yo, Ivan!"

"Ivan, wake up!"

"HEY" someone yelled out and slapped the poor boy on the face.

"Garet! Stop that!" an annoyed female voice berated.

"He's been sleeping for days! Why won't he wake up?"

"Nnnnnnggghhh..." Ivan groaned, clutching his eyes tight before blinking them open.

"Ha! He's awake!" Garet said triumphantly.

"How you doin'?" Jenna asked softly.

Ivan took a while to respond. "Tired. But alive." He suddenly recalled something and sat bolt up in bed. "Where's Felix? And Sheba? Everyone? Where...?"

"Shhh. It's alright. Everyone's alright. Sheba's doing great and so is that brother of mine."

"Kinda weird though. He's been shut up in his room ever since he regained consciousness. Won't talk to anyone." Garet said offhanded. He shrugged before wandering off.

Ivan sighed and collapsed back onto the bed, staring up at the thatched roof ceiling.

'I wonder if it's because of..._that_...' he thought.

By and by everyone came by to visit. Sheba seemed fine, although shaky and a lot more quiet than she used to be. Everyone figured it was because of her soul rendering, an experience that had probably deeply scarred her for life.

But Felix never showed.

After a few more days Ivan was up and about, and it was decided that they would leave for their final destination in two days.

But something else happened.

It was the evening before their last day when a young man, dressed in sailor's garbs and panting heavily, ran up to Isaac while he was walking to the pub for a quick drink.

"By the gods...'gasp'...are you...Isaac!" the man panted out.

"Er, yes. Why...?"

"It's Master Kraden, sir. The High Priest of Vale sent me two fortnights ago to tell you that he's ill with the water-lung. (Their word for pneumonia). Prayer and medicine are prolonging him, but by now he may have only another two fortnights to live."

"What! By the elements! We have to go to him! Godspeed you, messenger. Take this for two days lodging for your men. We must hurry!" Isaac thrust several dozen gold pieces into the man's hand before rushing to the inn again.

"We have to go! Now! Kraden is dying!" He yelled out to everyone.

They hastily packed their possessions and sailed off, flying when their psynergy would allow. Felix again isolated himself, but contributed power when they needed it. Picard sailed faster than he'd ever done before, yelling orders to the others at regular intervals to keep up the ship's pace. In sixteen days they'd made it to the port of Vault by guiding the boat through the narrow channels. The townsfolk were surprised to see a full vessel stop in a town that's only ships were tiny merchant boats, but agreed to hold the ship until they returned. After another two days they made it to Vault, to be greeted sadly by friends and loved ones.

"Gods, Isaac you're all right!" Dora cried out and sobbed. "I was so worried again, you were gone so _long_. And Kraden..."

"I know mom, I know." The young man said solemnly. These conversations were quite commonplace for most of the group, but after catching up as best they could they hurried to Kraden's house.

Inside it looked the same as ever. The old professor sat wheezing in his rocking chair, his gray hair thinning even more. He rocked by the crackling fire quietly, dozing off occasionally while wrapped in a thick green checkered balanket.

"Kraden?"

Jenna pushed open the door and the eight walked in, with Sheba closing it behind them. The ailing old man jerked his head up quickly. "Who? What? Oh. My students! You've come to visit, I suppose?"

"Yes, sir." Ivan said quietly. The professor smiled weakly, his wrinkles crinkling up. "And your mission?"

"Nearly done, Kraden. All four elemental demons have been exorcised." Isaac responded. Kraden coughed and leaned back in his chair. "Indeed. Good, only the demon of darkness left, then. You know where he'll appear?"

"At the Ankhol Ruins, you said." Isaac said. Kraden smiled again. "Good, glad you remembered. Be prepared for anything, as he will be a tricky one. Have faith, all of you, have faith..."

After that they sat and talked of other things. The village, past deeds, small talk. After a while Kraden fell asleep quietly, his breathing slow but ragged.

Mia stepped up and put a hand on his forehead. "No fever, but his lungs are filled with fluid. He'll be fine for now, but he is beyond my help." The group nodded in assent and began to walk quietly out. Felix, however, stayed behind the rest, watching the old man sadly. They shut the door to leave him be.

Felix sat a while thinking. He then sighed heavily, got up and began to walk to the door as well before Kraden spoke.

"Your thoughts are clouded, Felix. What is the matter?" He asked.

Felix sighed again and shook his head. "Nothing, sir. Nothing." He reached for the door again.

"Come now, talk to me. What thoughts assail you?" Kraden asked again.

Felix walked back to the alchemist and sat on the wooden floor again. He then said. "Kraden, there is something, _wrong_ with me. I don't know what it is, but ever since that day, when I fell in the river, I've had this, _thing_ inside me. And when we fought the Lich, the Earth demon, it took over me."

Kraden nodded solemnly.

"It was like, this power. Exceeding power and energy. The desire to kill and maim, and I was blind. Before it began, I know I was supposed to be dead, but then I knew that I didn't _want_ to die, and the feeling came."

Kraden nodded again.

"And finally, the demon said I was a 'Child of Hoenir'. What is that? Does it have to do with, _that_?" Felix finished.

Kraden thought for a long moment before speaking.

"I believe it does, Felix. I've heard of something like that before, in one of my books. If I remember...can you fetch me the tall, brown book with no title on the back?" he asked.

Felix got up and located the book, then handed it to Kraden.

"Hmmm...ah! Here we are! I found it." Kraden read the two pages of text silently and gravely before letting out a deep sigh and setting it down. "The truth Felix, is rather harsh. Are you prepared?" he asked.

"Yes." Felix answered.

Kraden took a breath and began.

"In ancient times, after the sealing of the Evil One but before the sealing of Alchemy, the people lived prosperously and happily for the most part. The four clans intermarried and lived together in generally harmony before the Alchemy Wars that put Alchemy away.

"There were many gods then, beyond the four Elementals. There were gods for happiness and wealth, for war and despair. There was one god, however, called Hoenir. Hoenir was the brother of another war god. Hoenir was also blind and incredibly powerful. He was essentially the god of berserkers, mad warriors who wore nothing but the skin of animals to give them the power of the animal. They lived to fight, and would be possessed by 'blood rages' that sent them into a killing spree, slaughtering friend or foe.

"During this time, it was not uncommon to see mixed clan marriages, like today. There was a strange occurrence, however. Children of Venus and Mars parents sometimes fell into odd comas, and when near death would spark into furious rages, like berserkers. Their eyes would cloud over, and they would be blind, sometimes from birth. These were called 'Hoenir's Brood', or 'Children of Hoenir' because of these characteristics.

"You are one of these hybrids, my son. When your life is in grave danger or you are already on death's threshold, the berserker within you will rise to defend you, sending you into a mad blood rage. You were fortunate enough to not be born blind, but over the years your eyes will eventually mist away and you will lose your sight.

"But I'm afraid that is not all. For every time you enter this berserker rage, your life span is burned away. I'm sorry to say that you are fated to die young, maybe less than twenty years. You will most likely never reach your 40th birthday... I'm sorry."

And with that Kraden finished. Felix stared silently, rolling the information over his mind. He then stood up. "That may be so, but I'll avoid it all I can, live as long as I can. I have no desire to feel that killing urge again, and I thank you. Kraden." Kraden sighed deeply and nodded. Felix walked to the door silently and opened it.

"Good luck." Kraden said as the doomed young man closed the door.

Four days later Kraden died, peacefully in his sleep. A funeral was held, his body disposed of in the old ways by offering it to the four elements. First it was soaked with water, hung for time in the wind, cremated, then finally the ashes were buried in the ground. His will had asked for this rite to be carried out, his few possessions divided among the villagers. To the party he left his mythril bags and the cottage, should any of them need it.

The village mourned for three days as per custom before returning to their lives. Felix called them together in Kraden's hut after the mourning was complete.

"Everyone, I know I have spoken little to you all since Lich was destroyed, and I apologize to you. I have long thought about everything, and have decided that so far we have done everything accordingly and well. Everyone has done their part, and I thank you.

"We should leave soon for Ankhol, no later than in one week. The powers of darkness grow, and Kraden had faith in us to accomplish this. Say your good-bye's and such, then prepare to leave."

The group nodded and went there separate ways, Felix remaining at the cottage to gaze were the wise old man once sat.

"They don't need to know yet. I will tell them, though. Some day, I will."

Then Felix did something he had never done since the accident six years ago; he cried. Long and hard, he cried, for Kraden, his sister, his friends, the world, himself, he cried.

And that was all.

**I managed to depress myself quite a bit just writing this. Just a plot hole filling chapter to focus on Felix, my third favorite character. (First is Garet, then Isaac, but he's had plenty of attention with his fiancee' Jenna. ;). Thanks for reading, I expect about four more chapters before the fic is over. Maybe then I'll write some Love Hina stuff... By the way, Hoenir _was_ a real god, although his real name was Hod. (I changed it to Hoenir since it sounded better. He was a God too.)Hod was theNorse god of blind rage and battle. He _was_ blind and he did die young through the treachery of a fellow god who murdered him. Just a little thing to know. **


	12. Darkness

Where there's light...

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any of the characters, I just like the games.

**Alright, no excuses: the reason I've done nothing for over a month is because I forgot. Plain and simple, all the other excuses do not apply. With that done, being gone for a while results in review backlog, so I take some time to answer them...**

**First to "Seven Asterix" (anonymous, and the asterix kept getting deleted by the site): Yes, Spark Plasma _is_ the strongest wind spell, but I added a new one. That was one of the things Ivan was training early on, you see.**

**To Kd7sov: Yeah, my "Trent" tree mistake, to be resolved shortly. And your Lemurian Riddle comment was really creepy; I haven't read _The Dark is Rising_ for about five years, so maybe some Freudian backwash? Anyway, those lines belong to Susan Cooper, and I will try to change them immediately. **

**Finally, PlutoAdept: You don't seem to understand the 'fiction' part of FanFiction, do you? I change character personalities, events, etc, because it is MY STORY! The Golden Sun games are too vague to give down-to-the-letter explanations of character personalities, so I make my own based on what I played. The disclaimer at the top of every author's fic lets them do this, myself no exception. And if Kraden must die for the plot, THEN KRADEN DIES! Even so, Isaac only got a part of the Golden Sun's power, and if he could just bring people back from the brink of death willy-nilly then he could just as easily blow all the demons away, which he doesn't. It just makes him stronger than the average Adept, that's all.**

**There, now moving on.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Darkness**

After one last day in their village, the eight left once more for their next destination: the Sacred Ankhol Ruins.

The gloom onboard the ship was heavy, each member of the group consumed in their own thoughts. Only Picard seemed mostly unaffected, too distracted in guiding the ship than in thinking over things. And that was good too; although midsummer, the daylight hours were shortening conspicuously, and during the day dark clouds always hung on the sky. The waves were choppy and occasionally violent, lightning always flashing in the faraway northern mountains.

The foreboding was everywhere, as if the planet was being agitated deeply.

By the fourth day at sea there were only six hours of daylight at a times, the clouds now taking on a black color. Day six was even worse, as Sheba kept persisting that she was hearing moans as of tortured people, and dense fog always persevered above the water.

Fortunately, with their abilities the group found their way to the shore near the ruins. They landed on day seven, now with only three hours of daylight at a time. They spoke little, although Garet commented that the food they had on board gradually tasted bland and unfilling.

The darkness lay everywhere.

On land the fog was so thick Garet and Jenna were forced to light torches for the group to see anything. They located the ruins eventually, their cracked stone walls now ghostly rather than majestic as they were when they first saw them.

As they entered the main hall of the ruins there was a sudden feeling of malice that hit like a punch to the gut. Jenna and Garet swung the torches left and right to find a source, but found nothing, the shadows retreating like an animal from the light.

"This is all so...wrong." Mia said as they walked through the stone passages. "This feeling...so much hatred, pain, loathing." "I know." Isaac agreed somberly. "We all know."

Eventually, as they plodded on through the halls they began to slow their pace to a crawl, Picard sighing deeply as they finally stopped. "We don't know where we are, do we?" He said. "What's the point if we can't find our way?"

"Hell, why are we even doing this? We shouldn't be here, we nearly were all killed against Lich, what can we hope against the demon of darkness?" Garet added.

"I don't think we can do anything," Sheba said. "Nothing."

"Then it's hopeless, isn't it?" Jenna asked. She looked at Isaac, who nodded with a look past all depression.

One by one they all sat on the stone floor, each taking a different position as they sat, drawing into themselves. Last to fall was Ivan, but just as started to curl up a word suddenly flashed in his mind without him thinking it.

_Despair._

He looked around, startled. Then words formed again in his mind.

_Fall into the despair, little mortals. The despair of darkness. Feel the hate, pain and suffering of all those who have died and will die. Drown in the darkness of your own creation, the darkness of your own souls._ Suddenly other words began popping into his mind.

_Doom._

_Depression._

_Insanity._

_Avarice._

_Lust._

_Gluttony._

_Intolerance._

_Sloth._

_Anger._

_Vengeance._

_Rage._

_Ignorance._

_Obsession._

_Envy._

_Apathy._

_Hate._

_Evil._

Suddenly Ivan became aware of what was really happening. 'It's the demon, attacking! These shadows, feelings, they'reall illusions!' He focused his mind, willing away the words and the sin attached to them.

'No! We won't despair, never! We will fight not with these dark words but with light ones, so cease your oppressing shadows and fight us, coward!' When he opened his eyes, the room they were in was suddenly visible with the light of the torches! There was an ancient stone window where it could be seen that the sky was as dark as ever, but the shadows inside were normal now. He could even see that the steps leading to the top of the ruins was only yards away.

"Everyone, snap out of it! It was the demon making us despair, his power is lifted, come _on_" Almost instantly the others jerked up shaking their heads, trying to clear the feeling that had weighed them down so much. "Thank the elements, Ivan! I just felt to lost and hopeless, nothing seemed possible or worthwhile..." Isaac rambled off, still feeling like his entire body was waterlogged with terrible loss. They all agreed, Felix finally speaking for the first time since leaving Vale. "The damn demon did this, the damn demon, where the (expletive)is he?" Unnoticed by the others he lurched to control the rising anger within him. 'Don't let it come, for Gaia's sake don't let it come!' Jenna glanced at him to find him shaking, a cold sweat breaking out on him. "Big Brother, you OK?" she asked. Felix shook himself and wiped the sweat from his brow before giving a weak smile. "Just fine, Jenna, really. Just scared, is all."

With everyone settled, they ascended the stairs to the top of the ruins, to a horrifying sight.

Directly above them, there was a black vortex, more clearly seen as lightning flashed without a sound. There was a powerful wind coming from the center of the vortex, threatening to blow them off the ruins.

"What in all the seven hells _is_ that?" Garet shouted above the wind.

Abruptly, the wind stopped completely. There was utter silence while lightning continued to flash, giving the only light.

"_**I"**_

The voice rang out from the vortex, the sound of it dropping a feeling of doom on the heroes.

Then, slowly a great winged figure came down from the inside of the vortex. Pitch black itself, one could make out what appeared to be feet with claws a foot long. The wings were tall and pointed at the top, not like a bat but a dragon from a fairy tale gone wrong. The arms were crossed in front of the wings, monstrous in size like a Golem's but pointed in six finger-like appendages. When it alighted on the ruin's roof it stood nearly nine feet tall, dwarfing the party.

The demon opened its wings to reveal a body also as a dragon's; scaled, muscled, but always black.

It's face was the worst.

The eyes were pure white, but radiated in such a way as made one feel nauseous. They also were enormous, without any other facial features. It gave the effect of that it didn't really have a head, and the eyes glowed like the deepest circle of Hell.

"**_My master sired me Nidhogg, Demon of Darkness. Even with the four Elemental Demons destroyed, the prophecies of old will come to fruition. I come here only to make the way for my brother, Thanatos, who will end all things on this world. Even so, I will destroy you all, the Ones Who Stand, to make the destruction seamless. You shall never obtain Gungnir, Spear of Judgment, while I exist. Fall, Ones Who Stand, and surrender yourself to God!"_** The demon then instantaneously fired eight rays of darkness, striking everyone. They were pure evil, striking not at their bodies but their souls. Without a sound they collapsed as their souls were consumed.

The demon did not make any indication of victory, but let out a bemused chuckle. **_"So, only three of them have any real power. One has some of the Wise One's strength, but it is loaned and no match. One is a Child of Hoenir, again no match for the attacks on his soul. The other...something else I have not seen in many millennia. Open your eyes, mortal, see you are unharmed."_**

The one of the eight blinked, then stood up slowly. A check of the physical body showed no damage, though there was an incredible sadness in the soul.

"**_Who are you, mortal?"_** Nidhogg asked.

"...Ivan." He said, feeling a total lack of will to fight or even ignore the question.

"**_No last name, though you never had one mortal. None of the First did, though they really didn't have a first name..."_**

Ivan stood perplexed, having no idea of what the demon was talking about.

"**_Heh Heh...of course you don't know. The First were simply the first mortals to gain the power of Alchemy, passed down from the God of Light. As such, they had the powers of the immortals, and their line bred with the pitiful humans with the exception of a single family, chosen to maintain the power that She gave them. You are the last descendant of that line, and have immortal power within you."_** The demon's eyes suddenly narrowed. **_"I want to see that power"_**.

With that, the demon raised both hands, creating a sphere of mass evil. Before Ivan could do anything the sphere hit, absorbing into him. Ivan screamed a cry of anguish like none heard on Weyard before, that reverberated over the land as his soul was ripped apart. The demon fired the balls again and again cackling madly.

"_**Ha HA! Fight, little bastard, protect yourself or you will obliterated!"**_

Ivan knew his conscience mind had already died, his unconscience mind crumbling and his soul rendering.

But there was a forth entity.

From Ivan's body came a spectral copy like himself, but older and taller, clothed in ancient robes with a staff inscribed "Yggdrasil" in characters never seen in the mortal world. A feeling of pure contentment filled Ivan's spirit and drove away the evil.

The demon slowly laughed, then spoke.

"_**You wield a staff from the World-Tree, I see. You have more power than I imagined, but not enough to face me."**_

"Nidhogg, your time has ended, your God's Judgment is upon him and Light will prevail. Choose a battleground, it matters not." Ivan spoke, his voice commanding but soft.

"**_Cocky whelp, aren't you? Fine, we duel here"_** Instantly the two were transported out of space and time, to an astral plain never thought of by any imagination. They floated in nothingness, the sky a kaleidoscope of colors not seen in the human spectrum. There was a great singing from a ghostly choir, sounding as if millions of men and women with perfect pitch joined together to sing a hymn with the words of Heaven.

"**_The Field of Asgard, once the home of the Gods."_** Nidhogg said. **_"Nearly all were obliterated in the War of the Gods, which was linked directly to the Alchemy Wars on Weyard. At the end the only immortals left were the elemental Djinn, our God, and the God of Light. And Chronos, of course."_**

"Chronos?" Ivan asked.

"**_You'll never see him, no one God or not ever has. He created All, but his most treasured creation was Time. Humans were a product of Time, and Time is greater than the immortals, who never die but are lost to the flow of Time. Enough talk, however."_** Nidhogg ended his speech with a sudden swipe with his talons, parried by Ivan. Ivan then struck Nidhogg with the Staff of Yggdrasil, resulting only in an infuriated snort from the demon.

It then summoned threads of Evil that attempted to constrict Ivan, who beat them back with blades of wind. He then launched three giant plasma beams, which Nidhogg blocked with a shield of darkness.

"**_So, I must use my weapons. Very well."_** Nidhogg said. It then created a sword of darkness as well and tried to slash Ivan, who attempted a block with the staff.

"**_Ha! That stick cannot deflect me!"_** and it couldn't. The staff was sliced in two, and where the sword had cut lay a trail of evil suspended in the air. Nidhogg cut again, connecting with Ivan's astral flesh. A deep gash appeared in his left arm, and Ivan cried out at the pain compounded with the evil acting like a venom, making the wound sizzle and blister like a burn. He dropped to one knee, grasping his mauled limb in pain.

"**_Had not I told you? You are no match for me, and never would have been. Still, I am impressed you got this far." _**Nidhogg pulled his blade back to impale Ivan with it. **_"Now DIE!"_**

The sword rushed forward with a sound like a scream, but just as it tried to connect it was viciously pushed to one side by an unseen force. Ivan stood up, feeling the great wind all around him, protecting his life. As the wind rushed about his form an idea occurred to him, and the look of triumph on his face was not ignored by Nidhogg.

"**_Lucky once and feel like a winner, hm? It matters not if I can't kill you in one blow; bit by bit will do me fine"_** Nidhogg then attempted a swing at Ivan's leg to incapacitate him, but the swing was slowed tremendously by the winds engulfing Ivan, so a dodge was easy.

"Demon, your evil powers are strong indeed..." Ivan stated as the winds around him picked up speed, the sound actually drowning out the choir's song. "But the God's of old give me strength beyond your comprehension! Their sacrifices and battle cries sound on in this field, their soldiers still sing with the pride of fighting against your kind!" The wind now so quick that it could be seen like a solid object.

"Feel the wrath of the God's! **Winds of Time!**" Ivan shouted above the roar of the wind. The air struck so quickly it left holes in Nidhogg's chest, attacking again and again as the demon was slowly ripped apart. With a last cry of anger and pain the demon's head was cut in half length-wise, the two eyes losing their light forevermore.

What was left of the demon lay on the astral plain for a while before a gentle breeze carried them away.

With the singing of the choir still in his ears Ivan blacked out.

The party came to in front of their boat, with Garet noticing something amiss.

"Holyshit! Look, the ruins are gone!"

They turned around with gasps of disbelief. Besides a few scattered pebbles the ruins were indeed gone, along with the great fog. Sheba reported that the sounds of moaning had stopped, but the sky was still dark with lightning flashing.

"By the Elements! Vale!" Isaac shouted out. Another turn in that direction say a great red light bearing down from the sky onto the area Vale is.

"The Dark One's servant is appearing..." Picard said grimly.

"But what about the Demon of Darkness? Where'd he go? He hit us with something and I passed out..." Jenna fretted.

"...He's defeated." Felix said after a pause. "Or I doubt we would have woken up." They all nodded their heads in assent.

"Well, then, off to Sol Santum then, huh?" Mia asked, trying to cheer the group up a bit.

Isaac smiled a bit. "Yeah, guess so. We're nearly there, nearly there."

So they climbed aboard, although Ivan stayed behind a bit, staring off into space. "Ivan, hey! We're leaving. You OK?" Sheba called from the boat.

Ivan shook himself before replying. "Yeah, fine. Fine..." He got on board, and they shoved off.

Ivan stood staring at the sea for many hours, feeling there was something to remember, but he could not. But for some reason, in his mind he heard the sound of a choir like that from heaven...

**And there we are. As you may be able to tell, I've rooted a large amount of this in Norse myth. Nidhogg was the dragon of destruction, and Asgard was the home of the Gods. Yggdrasil was the world tree, which kept the nine worlds alive. Chronos is the exception; he was the second King of Creation after he overthrew his father, the Sky. His son Zeus overthrew him in return, and Chronos was also the god of time. **

**So that's your free mythology lesson, update eventually. Later.**


	13. When Doom Hangs Over All

Where there's light...

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any of the characters, I just like the games.

**Hello again! Well, it's only been a few months, right? Heh heh... I'm very sorry to my few but appreciated readers, but there was finals and having a job and everything, plus a big stint of playing FF VIII that kept me away from the word processor, but I return! Just as it was predicted thousands of years ago...(rambles).**

**Chapter Thirteen: When Doom Hangs Over All**

The party rode over the waters to Sol Sanctum, their final destination. The dark clouds hung heavy on the sky, the sea was unnaturally placid. No seabirds ever came to the ship to rest, no fish could be found in the waters. Everything seemed held down by the clouds, which were black as the darkest night where Sol Santum was.

"What is this? Where are all the animals? The sea is normally full of them!" Mia asked to no one in particular.

Isaac stared into the gray sky, a look of worry and pain on his face. "I don't know..." he replied softly.

Garet paced restlessly around, making occasional "hmph"s and "urrg"s. Picard concentrated on the steering, choosing to ignore everything else. Sheba, Ivan and Jenna were below decks, and Felix stared thoughtfully into the distance.

Finally Garet spoke. "Well, dammit, don't we have a plan or something? What do we do when we arrive? How do we go about getting the Gungnir and everything? WE'VE GOT TOO MUCH TO DO THAN JUST STAND HERE MOPING!"

"...Garet? Shut up, will you?" Isaac said tiredly.

"Yeah? What's the deal with you, Isaac? We got on this ship to Sol Sanctum and all of a sudden you just clamped up. There something you need to say, because I'm sick of you acting like the living dead!"

Isaac turned to face him, anger suddenly on his face. "You want to know why? This is it, Garet, the last haul. Our final battle, and I don't know if we'll live. What if one of us dies? Here, not a few miles from home, with everything about to end, someone dies. That's what I'm worried about! That's why I stand here, thinking about how we will live, how to survive!" He hardly raised his voice, but his words were enough. Shocked, Garet stuttered for a moment before turning around to resume his pacing, though now without much heart.

They landed on the shores near Vault, then walked on to Vale without stopping. The clouds over the ruin of Sol Sanctum were darker than night, lightning flashed in their depths without making a sound. No monsters attacked or could even be seen, the grass underfoot was withered and dry. Day and night were incomprehensible in this dark twilight, the calm before the storm of judgment.

After an amount of time unknown to anyone they arrived outside Vale. The houses were dark, no candles burned, no person stood in the open. They walked through the town, but saw no sign of any living person.

"Where are they? The villagers? Mom, Dad..." Garet whispered.

"They're gone, like they never were here." Picard said, glancing at another house, its door wide open but with no one inside.

Suddenly a bolt of lightening shot across the sky, and for the first time thunder could be heard. Ivan and Sheba suddenly stiffened, looking sharply up to the sky.

"The clouds, they bring a rain of sorrow, the wind is dark and terrible..." Ivan spoke, as if to himself. He then looked back to the group. "We have to run! The rain will start soon, and I don't want to be here when it starts!"

As the last words left his mouth thunder rolled again, and red rain poured from the sky, a rain of blood. Flies appeared suddenly, buzzing maddeningly over the stench of death that now filled the air. They ran as fast as they could towards the ruins, Mia being sure to summon Shade to protect them from the rain of blood. After what seemed like hours they reached the ruins, where in the place of the rubble now sat a giant tombstone, engraved in ancient writing. Here the rain no longer fell, but barely audible the moans of the damned could be heard in the tomb.

"Oh Gods, Gods no, don't let it open, I want to leave, I want to leave, Gods make it stop..." Jenna whimpered to herself, Isaac pulling her into a defensive hug to try to comfort her. "It's in Lemurian! The script, I'll try to read it." Picard exclaimed. They all stood back while he studied the engravings, then he spoke. "'Here lies all the dead of the world; once, now and forever. For all who live death shall come, none escape its grasp. Death shall last as eternal as Time itself, the eternal sleep destined for all. Thou who stand here shall know the greatest death, the Silent Shadow known as Thanatos, Reaper of Souls.' It ends there." Picard finished.

"Reaper of Souls...so what do we do?" Mia asked quietly.

Garet sighed, then proceeded to remove his Great Ax from his back. "What else? We fight death itself. Not too hard, eh?"

"Silent Shadow... Felix! MOVE!" Ivan yelled.

Felix leaped away without asking questions, and right where he had stood a skeletal hand groped in the air before retreating into shadow. Slowly the shadow drew up, revealing nothing more than a black cloak and hood, holding a sickle in its right hand that was nothing but bone. It stood before the group, saying nothing, doing nothing.

Isaac spoke up. "Are you Thanatos? If so, we have come to defeat you and your master. We shall stand against you now, and we shall destroy you!"

Thanatos made no move at first, but slowly it raised its left arm, revealing the skeletal hand, which was outstretched. It then pointed at Jenna, who began to shake and tremble in fear, shaking her head as if pleading.

It crooked its finger and spoke a single word; "Come."

Without a cry or even a gasp she fell to the ground, dead. The moans from the tomb grew just a little louder, a little more sorrowful as another voice joined the chorus of the dead.

"Jenna..." Isaac murmured, then cast a vengeful glance at Thanatos. "You bastard, you killed her! **Titan's Blade!"**

The giant sword crashed down from heaven, landing down where Thanatos stood. But it made no move at all, not even a flinch.

"Damn! **Odyssey! Grand Gaia! Stone Spire!**" Isaac shouted, throwing his most powerful psynergy at Death itself. But it made no move, again.

Tears began to fall down Isaac's cheeks as he attacked again and again, causing no harm whatsoever. The others joined in too, attacking repeatedly with the strongest moves they had.

"DAMN IT! Why in hell don't you fall? Even move? You killed Jenna, my love, and you don't even move or even react! IF YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME THAN SPEAK!"

Thanatos did not speak, but seemed almost to shrug in indifference. In a blindingly fast movement it sung its sickle at Isaac, with Garet, Mia, Picard and Felix just behind. Everyone fell dead, their souls reaped from their bodies like the new grain.

Sheba began to scream, and before Ivan could do anything to stop here she lunged at Thanatos and began to strike it repeatedly with her mace. The strikes drifted through Thanatos ineffectively, and it merely touched her with its skeletal hand to kill her, as well.

Isaac stood stock still, panic and fury threatening to overwhelm him entirely. Thanatos turned to face him, and it stared at him beneath its forbidding, dark cloak. Ivan stood, knowing that now was the end of it; there would be no berserk Felix to aid him, no sudden blackout before awaking to victory, only death. Death by pitiless hand of this demon, that had made his friends only memories, and soon would do the same to him.

His friends, now only memories that lived in his heart.

_Live...in my heart?_

Time seemed to stop as Ivan was struck with realization.

'My friends live on in my heart. All people I've ever met do. They live on, they still support me, still help me, still care about me! I'm not alone, not now, not ever.' He looked at Thanatos, this time not with fear but triumph.

'I can do this! I can!'

Thanatos raised its sickle, preparing to make the final swing.

At the last instant Ivan rolled to the right, feeling just for an instant a terrible chill as the power of death flew just past him. It struck a tree, which instantly lost its leaves and shriveled.

'How do I kill Death?' Ivan thought, thinking hard.

Another jolt of realization hit him as he barely dodged another swing of Death's sickle, and almost felt like laughing if it weren't for the fact he was a hairsbreadth from being dead.

"You don't kill Death! You birth it!"

It was at that moment that his eyes caught some shining symbols on his staff, symbols that were foreign, but yet familiar.

'I've seen these before...' he thought.

Without knowing what he was doing, he spoke a single word. "Yggdrasil!"

Dodging a third wave of death, he quickly dashed toward Thanatos, his staff held at his side like a spear. He leapt up, over Thanatos' head, then brought the end of the staff down on top of it.

"**I summon the World Tree, Guardian of the Nine Worlds! Grow, Yggdrasil!"**

Nothing happened for a moment as Ivan stood suspended on top of Death, using his staff to hold himself.

The end of the staff thudded down through Thanatos, becoming a giant root.

Soon the whole staff began to grow, the shaft becoming a truck that grew to ten yards in diameter, twenty, thirty! In a matter of seconds it was as wide as a football field, the head of the staff shooting up almost a mile as it unfurled into branches and leaves. The single root dug deeper and deeper, sprouting other roots that snaked underground for countless miles. Ivan leapt clear and ran as fast as he could away from the sprouting tree as it continued to grow.

After a minute, the earth-shaking rumble ceased.

Ivan turned around and gasped in awe at the impossibly huge tree that towered over everything. The branches pierced the clouds, letting the sun shine again on the billions of leaves that swayed in the gentle breeze.

Thanatos was gone, and the World Tree, Yggdrasil, grew once more.

Ivan walked up to the trunk and gazed up it, feeling dizzy at the sheer magnitude of the tree.

"Oi! Ivan!"

'That voice...' "Garet?"

Ivan turned around to see his friends, every one, standing behind him. Isaac and Jenna stood together, wrapped around each other in a tight embrace. Garet stood nearby waving cheerfully while Sheba, Mia and Picard stood off a bit, looking bemused at their friend's cheer. Felix could be seen standing a far way back, looking into the sunrise.

Ivan stood stock still, unbelieving. Then his face cracked into a smile, then he chuckled, and suddenly he was laughing with sheer joy, tears streaming down his face as he looked upon his friends, alive again.

Garet looked confused. "What's up with you? We've still gotta find Thanatos, somewhere around this giant tree..."

Ivan abruptly stopped laughing, looking at him in bewilderment. "We've still? What?"

Garet looked at him again, as did the others, with a very quizzical expression. "Well, yeah. We haven't fought him, so we need to find him. Doesn't seem like the most fitting place for Death, though. What happened to the tomb?" Garet said, looking around for it.

Ivan stared. "You...don't remember?"

"Remember what? Picard read the inscription, Garet said something stupid, then this tree suddenly appears and your laughing like a mad-man." Jenna said.

'They don't remember...' Ivan thought. 'Probably better that they don't.' He smiled, then spoke.

"Thanatos is defeated, I think because of this tree. It's all over."

Picard looked a little disappointed. "Shoot, I was hoping for a little scuffle. This seems pretty anti-climactic after all the hype of getting here."

"Whatever! Let's look for the Gungnir, then. Gotta be around somewhere..." Mia said cheerfully. They all dashed out to search, except for two.

Felix walked towards Ivan, a look of gratitude masking a face that told of terrible pain. "I still remember, Ivan. I don't know why, but I do. I saw it all while I was dead, and I can't say it was pleasant. But you did good." Felix showed a weak smile, and patted Ivan on the shoulder. "It's best that they...don't remember." Felix said.

Ivan looked up at him. "Yeah, you're right."

They turned to face the sunrise, letting the new day wash the fear and pain away.

"Just a little longer..." Felix said.

**End of Chapter Thirteen! I feel pretty guilty about letting my story sink into the dusty archives of Fan Fiction, so I'll get another chapter out in less than a week, faster if I get a review so I know people care that I exist. (Hint, Hint.) Thank You!**


	14. The Final Union

Where there's light...

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any of the characters, I just like the games.

**This is the second-to-last chapter, the Ending Eve, so to speak. Before the interesting reading begins, however, review response...or I would, but the stuff I see in my log-in area scares me...I think it's against the rules to do that now, so I just say thank you to Spirit Seer and ES1, and I'm sorry for my laziness in updates, but school is hard! I had this chapter sitting for two weeks in my floppy disk but never uploaded it...**

**Now, chapter commence!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The Final Union**

Felix and Ivan stared into the sunrise, letting the light shine on their bodies in an attempt to wash away the memories they shared. So engrossed were they that they missed Jenna's increasingly frustrated cries.

"Oi! Brother, Ivan, listen!" she cried as she smacked both of them over the head to get their attention. "The Gungnir! We found it!"

Throbbing scalps aside, Felix and Ivan dashed after Jenna, who ran around the tree to the north-facing side of the trunk. The other members stood looking up, an expression of consternation evident on their faces.

Picard noticed the hurrying three and gave a wry smile. "Well, we found it. Trouble is it's about 120 feet up on the trunk, and psynergy won't pull it out."

Felix and Ivan looked up where he pointed and gasped in amazement. The spear was at least ten feet long, made with a gold shaft eight feet long and a head two feet, made of an unknown metal that seemed to be of many colors, all at once. It was buried into the tree almost all the way past the head, the small sliver of metal visible making an ethereal dividing line between the tree and the spear.

However, the party needed it on the ground, not suspended in a tree.

"Why don't we try fire, burn the wood around the spear until it falls out?" asked Garet.

"Burn a sacred tree? Bad idea, it would probably retaliate somehow." Sheba muttered.

"We could try something like what we did with the giant lake at Jupiter Lighthouse, make a giant pillar to the top and pull it out." Mia suggested.

"There would be no way to make it back down safely, assuming we could make a tower strong enough to hold at least Sheba. Ditto for a whirlwind; we'd have the same 'down' problem." said Isaac.

They thought more, eventually relaxing on the tree, then sitting around the base. No one could think of anything; safe, effective or even possible.

Ivan lay back against the ground, looking up at the tree with the spear right above him. He thought and thought, then sighed with irritation. 'Why can't the damn thing just fall out, right here?' he wondered. He suddenly went stiff. The spear _wriggled_. 'It can't be that, it's too simple, too stupid to even consider. Yet...there's the chance, and what else can I do?' He concentrated on the spear. 'Move, spear'. Nothing. 'Fall out, spear.' A little wiggle. 'Fall out, Gungnir!' It budged a little, the head becoming more visible. 'I command you to fall, Gungnir, Spear of Judgment!'

The Gungnir jolted out, then fell straight down, less than an inch from Ivan's head.

There was only stunned silence as the group stared at the spear, then Ivan, who lay bug-eyed and breathing heavily at the shock he'd just been delivered.

"Did...did you...you make it...fall?" Garet asked, stumbling over his words.

Ivan nodded, still looking right where the spear had fallen.

There was a moment of silence as the group looked at the spear, then it quickly broke into cheers as the whole party rushed to Ivan. Garet got there first, bringing Ivan into a crushing bear hug. Ivan waved his arms feebly to show his lack of air, but only Felix noticed and cared enough to force Garet to release his bone-crusher. The party huddled around the spear as Isaac removed it from the dirt. The spear ended in a simple point, although it appeared to have multiple edges, yet only two, yet none at all. After marveling over the spear, they turned to working out how to use it, which proved to be as futile as their initial attempts to get it out of Yggdrasil.

"This is crazy! The people who made these items must have been mad! First you remove the spear, then you figure out how to use the spear, and next we'll probably have to find a way to attack with it!" Sheba yelled out to no one in particular.

Suddenly Picard gasped. "Here! There's writing near the head! It's very faint..."

Holding the spear by the shaft, Picard pointed out the near-invisible runes on the spear.

"It's not Lemurian, or any type of writing I know of. It's very ancient."

They looked at the runes carefully, but they appeared to be nothing more than incomprehensible engravings. Ivan thought as hard as the rest, but was distracted somewhat. The carvings looked _familiar_ to him; he'd seen ones like them before. He brought his hand back to his staff, strapped onto his back. Or tried, but it was no longer there.

'I remember now. I used it to destroy Thanatos...wait.' He struggled to remember. 'There were runes on the staff. I could read them! They said 'Yggdrasil', and I could read them! So why not...'

He gasped in surprise. The runes now made perfect sense. "To the user..." he muttered.

"What's that, Ivan?" Isaac asked.

"I can read them...I think." Ivan replied, bewildered.

They all started in surprise before Garet thumped him on the back. "Well, aren't you just doing everything now? Go on, read them!" he coaxed.

"All...all right." Ivan said nervously. He looked at the runes, then read:

"_To the user, listen well. The spear called Gungnir destroys nothing, but unites all. When Light and Dark come to battle, pierce both hearts with Gungnir to unite their souls once more. A thousand years shall pass, and they will free themselves to do battle once again. Chosen warriors will fight then, and continue the cycle which Darkness created and Time maintains. So commands Chronos, everlasting."_

He looked up. "That's all it says." Ivan said.

They mulled over the information before Mia spoke. "Seems rather hopeless, doesn't it?"

"It's a constant cycle, the God of Darkness just keeps coming back..." Picard said slowly.

"So what's the point? It seems pretty useless to me." Jenna said angrily.

"The peace is fleeting, but at least it's there, right? I don't think its useless." Mia answered.

They stood around for a little while longer before Isaac spoke. "Well...it won't do us any good just to stand here. We should go end this, at least for now. We might find a way to break the cycle, and if we don't..." he sighed. "We still bought Weyard a thousand years."

"That's not good enough!" Jenna said, unexpectedly forcefully. "We can't just shrug this onto some people in the future, just because it's the easy way! We can't just go to face the Dark Lord with an attitude like 'Oh heck, if some way to seal him forever pops up we'll try our best'! We don't know if the people a thousand years from now will have the power to fight back, or even know Weyard is in peril!" She looked at everyone sternly, then spoke in a quieter voice. "We must finish this now, and break the cycle today. Weyard will never face this danger again."

Felix looked up from his spot under Yggdrasil. "I agree. We should go now, and stop screwing around."

Ivan nodded curtly, and held the spear in front of him, point down. He concentrated on the spear, as hard as he could. 'Take us there, to the world of Light and Dark, take us there...'

Without even thinking about what he was doing he swung the spear up, slicing into the holy bark of Yggdrasil. Instead of sap oozing out, the base of the tree simply split vertically, like a pair of giant doors. What lay beyond was nothing but a black void, in which a single pin-point of light shone.

"This...is the inside of Yggdrasil?" Garet asked, awed and somewhat fearful of the darkness that lay beyond.

"Or maybe it's the other world. Either way, we won't know until we go in, right?" Picard said.

Without another word they entered the void.

They walked for what seemed like days, stepping through the darkness blacker than the night of the new moon. The light of the doorway in Yggdrasil had disappeared almost as soon as they crossed the threshold, but that tiny point remained, unwavering and steady. Not once did anyone utter a sound, or even think very much. They just walked, on and on.

As soon as it seemed like they'd just been walking like this, their whole lives, the darkness began to ebb a little. It was subtle, and they really only noticed the brightening when they saw their hands for the first time since entering the pathway. The light grew steadily, until it reached a twilight, but never got brighter than that. They could now see they were walking on a celestial path of many colors, every color on the light spectrum could be seen. Around them was only empty space, that same darkness they had walked in for so long.

"**_So, that whore's warriors have finally appeared."_**

They all jumped at the voice. It was omnipresent, all around them and yet within their minds, their very souls. It had a cold, patronizing voice, like one who was very old and wise but held nothing but contempt for those who didn't share his knowledge.

"_**Ah. You're the ones who brought the elements back to Weyard. I thank you for that. Soon I will conquer that world, then all the other ones. I must say, you haven't been very quick about getting here. The last ones got here before I'd even started pouring my essence into the world."**_

"Where are you, demon? Show yourself!" Isaac yelled to the darkness.

"_**Demon? Feh, I am well beyond a mere demon. I am the God of Darkness! He Who Snuffs Hope, they once called me. All the God's feared me! I would've ruled them! If not for that bitch, Freya."**_

The darkness seemed to thicken, and appeared to flow together like an ocean of ink. The pathway became blotted out by the darkness, plunging the group into darkness again.

Then came the moans.

The wailing of countless tortured souls.

In an instant, the eight heroes found themselves on a hill of dead, rotting corpses. The smell was overwhelming, far worse than anything they had smelled before. Atop this morbid hill they looked down and saw a river of blood, oozing just below them and carrying on into the distance. The wind was heavy and putrid, lightning flashed across the sky. Flames burned everywhere, consuming what long-dead shrubbery was left along with other mounds of corpses. The stench, combined with the hissing and popping of rotten flesh made their gorge rise. Jenna vomited and looked about ready to faint, and Isaac supported her in fear.

"**_This is your fate."_** said the voice of the Dark One.

"_**Fail to seal me now, and this is your world. A land ravaged by the Rotting Earth, the Dead Wind, the Blood Sea, the Cursed Flame, the Darkness of Despair and the Oblivion of Death. Everything will perish, and I will use the agony of those who die to feed my power. I will rise again, greater than I could ever hope to have been all those eons ago. Even if you do succeed, I'll try again. People lose hope, lose courage with time. When the time comes when the light within people is too weak to shine, that will be my time. The only question, I suppose, is if you can delay me for a little while longer."**_

Ivan looked to the black, swirling sky and roared "Never! This will never happen! We have come not only to seal you, but to destroy you! WE SHALL BREAK THE CYCLE!"

"**_Break the Cycle of Time? Destroy Chrono's Web? It is foolish to think you can. He is the All-Father, the creator of everything, and the destroyer of everything. It pains me to say it, but his power far surpasses mine. No God has even seen him. If your hope is to see him, let alone beat him, you stand a better chance of splitting the world with one of the hairs on your head. No, you journey ends here, victorious or not."_**

Out of the tortured sky came a terrible roar, a cry never heard in this world. Like a lightning bolt a pair of great black wings enfolding a huge body flew down and knocked the party off the macabre hill. The landed fifteen feet down on the dusty, lifeless plains, but quickly scrambled up and readied their weapons. The shape unfolded its wings as it stood upon the hill of corpses.

It looked vaguely like a human, but was obviously not. The wings were torn and bleeding, and where the blood dropped it burned holes through the bodies the God of Darkness stood on. It's feet shaped like a bird's talons, but were pitch-dark and soaked in human blood and entrails. One arm held a huge morningstar, which whirled viciously through the air. The other arm held a cruelly serrated sword, which seemed so sharp that it appeared to gouge the very air. The head was long, with a pointed chin and two sweeping horns like antlers standing tall atop its head. The eyes were red slits, and seemed to burn as fiercely as the flames all around them.

"_**I am Argadon, the God of Darkness! You mortals have dared to oppose me, and so I will destroy you, and add your power to mine!"**_

Lightning flashed, and the God of Darkness lunged from the hill, crashing to the ground and scattering the party. He turned to Ivan and the eyes seemed almost to grin.

"_**Give yourself to God!"**_

* * *

****

**Ah! That'll do. One chapter left, then it'll all be over. Last chapter should be a little longer than usual, but no guarantees about the update time. Bye!**


	15. Judgment

Where there's light...

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any of the characters, I just like the games.

**Okay, last chapter here. After this chapter the fic will be done, and I can move on to another one without feeling guilty about updates. I've had over 60 hits to my first chapter, but then it drops off dramatically. What's with that? Is the first chapter that bad? Still, it's nice to feel read. On to the end...**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Judgment

Argadon began his attack without delay, thrusting with his sword at Ivan, who nimbly dodged away. Isaac took up his leadership role equally quickly.

"Garet, Felix, Picard! Circle around back and strike its legs! Sheba, Jenna, Ivan, use your psynergy at its eyes! Mia, keep us healed!" After issuing his commands Isaac circled around to join the strike at the God's rear.

Argadon wasn't fazed too badly from the attacks behind him, but the psynergy assaulting his face clearly aggravated him. Roaring with rage and pain he swept his morningstar at the magic casters. Sheba and Ivan managed to evade, but Jenna took a blow to her legs, instantly snapping them like twigs. Working with lightening speed Mia Plyed her before Jenna even felt the pain, and shakily stood to continue the fight.

Meanwhile, the assault on the legs continued to have little effect, even with the power of the Gaia Blade's unleash.

"Dammit, this is pointless! We need to do something else!" Garet yelled after swinging his ax deep into Argadon's thigh.

"I know, Garet! Just let me think..." Isaac called back, his face screwed up in concentration as he stabbed Argadon's ankle over and over without even drawing blood.

Without warning, the Djinn Echo unleashed itself as Felix readied himself for another attack. Feeling the familiar wave of power hit him Felix let the Djinn control his arms to deal two swift, powerful gashes in Argadon's leg. This time, the cuts drew blood, the black substance oozing down Argadon's ankle. The God screamed in agony and tried to swat the men with his tail, but was too distracted by the attacks in front of him to aim properly.

"For Sol's sake, use us! We Djinn can unleash more power than you humans have on your own!" Echo said furiously, its tiny body quivering in unexpected fury. "I know you have refrained from using us, but this is the end! The God of Darkness can't get any more powerful now!"

As if to prove the point, Garet spontaneously unleashed Core, drilling into Argadon's tendons and causing the God to roar in pain as his leg was charred from the inside out.

"Alright! Change of plans, everyone go all out with your Djinn! Hold nothing back!" Isaac commanded to the party.

The group responding smoothly, switching from psynergy and physical strikes to Djinn unleashes. Jenna unleashed Cannon, leaping up to strike Argadon in the chest while Sheba used Smog to blind the God of Darkness. Issac and Garet teamed with Meld and Picard used Shade to nullify Argadon's attacks. Even Mia got in on the fight with Serac, striking Argadon's shin with incredible force.

Buckling under the furious onslaught, Argadon fell to one knee in apparent defeat. Before the party could finish him, however, the God fired into the air, landing on top of the mountain of human corpses. The moans of the dead and the damned grew greatly louder as Argadon boomed from the mountain.

"To be sure, you have power little mortals. Not enough to defeat me, however. You humans have grown weak with the millennia, whereas I have grown stronger! I cast you all to the pit or Darkness forever!"

His words spoken, Argadon took his sword and thrust it into the mountain of the dead. He then threw his morning star into the air, and it traveled so quickly it seemed to smash through the very air. Argadon took his massive arms and formed a cup shape, out of which spawned an enormous black ball that screamed with dead souls. He threw this up as well, which merged with the head of the morning star, turning it so black that it seemed impossible that light could even be near it. He caught the morning star and, whirling it over his head, he brought it crashing down onto the hilt of his sword.

"**You will all die, and I will absorb your power to snuff the light forevermore!"**

The sword plunged into the mountain of dead, sinking into the putrid mass. The party could only watch, unsure of what to do in their sudden, terrible fear. They stood, still holding their weapons, unspeakably terrified at what was to happen.

And just a second later, it did.

The mountain of corpses shifted slightly, and out of the mass appeared a circle. With corpses for lids, an enormous eye blinked out of the mass of the dead.

"**_Ginungagap"_** it said.

It then unleashed a hideous scream as all the dead of the world were torn apart all at once, their souls shattering forevermore. Their pain swarmed into the pupil as a wave of many colors, and the eye began to roll in every direction, as if in agony itself. The screaming wouldn't stop, the eye ceaselessly moving and twitching until every dead soul was contained within it.

And it unleashed that pain all at once in a single blast of mutilated souls.

The mass struck the party with massive force, the screams and moans and the smell of rotting flesh all around them. Every nerve in their body felt as if it was on fire, burning with the untold multitudes of sad and tortured souls, each one wailing its tale of misery and death all at once. Before long, their screams joined the mass of dead, and their souls were carried away by the cursed mass of the dead.

After several minutes, it abruptly stopped.

Eight bodies lay upon the dry, red ground, their faces contorted with agony.

Argadon looked upon them for a while, then chuckled to himself.

"Hmf. Truly weak. Mortals are no longer fit to rule Weyard as they have. I will kill them as I have killed these eight fools."

Just as he was about to ascend to the upper world, however, he noticed a stirring.

"**What?"**

The body of Felix twitched and moved, deep primal growls sounding from deep within his chest.

"**This is impossible! His soul is gone, torn from the astral plane! How can he move? Unless..." **The God looked upon Felix warily, almost in fear. **"He is one of Hoenir's Brood..."**

Felix's eyes snapped open, white as ivory. He leapt up to all fours, growling and spitting like a possessed beast, his hand on the Sol Blade ready to attack.

"**Damn these creatures, I thought they died out long ago!" **Argadon roared. **"Very well then! If I cannot kill your soul I'll make it so your body cannot hold it any longer!"**

The berserk Felix dashed to Argadon and slashed the Sol Blade four times into the evil God's arm, cutting the flesh to the bone. Countering with speed unthinkable for a creature of his size Argadon brought his mace around to pummel Felix, clipping his side and opening a deep wound in Felix's side. Screaming from the combination of berserk rage and pain, Felix increased the fury of his attacks still further, opening wound after wound in Argadon's body without pause. 

Meanwhile, another body began to stir from his supposed final rest. Ivan groaned and opened his eyes to behold Felix's attack on the Dark One. Shocked by the battle occurring directly before him Ivan quickly stood up and nearly passed out again as his soul adjusted to being inside his body again. 'I'm alive, and so is Felix. But how? My soul was ripped apart, torn to pieces by that eye...and Felix is berserk again! I need to help him!'

"Felix! Can you hear me? Felix? FELIX?" Ivan cried to no avail; the Child of Hoenir fought on as if nothing else existed or mattered besides drawing as much blood as possible.

'Dammit, I can't talk to him, like against Lich. So what can I...' Suddenly Ivan gasped as he noticed the Gungnir lying just a few feet away. "The Goddess of Light! I can summon her!" Running over to the spear, Ivan quickly felt a sweep of despair as he realized he had no idea how to summon the Goddess of Light, let alone how to use the spear to seal Argadon.

He had little time to ponder, however, as Argadon quickly noticed the other form moving about. **"Damn humans! You are always so stubborn, never knowing when to die, to give up. I'll rip you to shreds!"**

The God of Darkness raised his sword from the mound, preparing to sweep it over the dead plains and cut Ivan in two. His efforts were too slow, however, as Felix let out a hideous bellow and cut Argadon's arm off from the elbow. Argandon screamed in agony as the thick black blood poured from the gaping wound where his arm was. The sword fell to the ground and landed, quivering, point down in the dirt, the hand that held it still gripped tightly around the hilt.

His breathing ragged and forced, Argadon launched himself into the sky once again, dropping his morningstar and picking up a handful of corpses with his remaining hand. He then chanted some words in a strange tongue, words of evil never heard on Weyard or anywhere in the mortal world. As another lightning bolt crashed across the sky, Argadon pressed the corpses onto the stump of his arm and collided with the bolt. Ivan felt his gorge rise as he watched the corpses twist and melt into a new arm, as black and clawed as Argadon's original arm. With a hideous laugh Argadon looked down at Ivan, his eyes wide with sadistic glee.

"**You see, mortal? I am immortal! The bodies of mankind rejuvenate my body, and their souls give me my power. Not even your friend, the Child of Hoenir,"** Argadon said, gesturing to Felix who stood spitting and howling at Argadon just out of the reach of his tremendous leaps, **"can kill me. Your fate is sealed!"**

The God of Darkness swooped down at Ivan, swatting at him like a fly. Ivan, still in shock from what he had just witnessed, couldn't dodge well and received two large cuts across his chest and abdomen. However, Argadon's laughter quickly turned to a bellow of pain as Felix, forgotten momentarily by the God, renewed his assault by impaling his sword into Argadon's spine. Argadon crashed onto the ground, flailing as Felix continued attacking over and over.

Clutching his wound, Ivan limped over to the Gungnir once again, despair filling his heart as he felt his lifeblood leaking away. 'I've...lost my strength. If I die, Felix will just keep fighting as Argadon regenerates himself, and soon will lose. But I just can't figure it out...I can't.' "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" he yelled to the dead plains, his voice nearly drowned out by the struggle occurring mere yards from where he stood.

"Do not fear, young Ivan!" said a voice.

Ivan stiffened and glanced around, searching for another threat. Finding nothing, he looked back at the Gungnir to find his Djinn, Gust, sitting next to it.

"We have an answer, Ivan. Even with our adepts gone, we Djinn survived the Eye's blast and have searched our memories far, to the adepts who defeated Argadon many years ago." As the Djinn spoke, all the other 71 Djinn appeared around the Gungnir.

"To summon the Goddess of Light, Freya, you must combine all our powers at the same time. The Goddess of Light is the embodiment of the combined powers of the Djinn, plus the power of one human to focus it. You must do this, Ivan! Are you prepared?"

Ivan sat stunned momentarily at this news. "But what will happen to you all? And my friends, will they be OK?"

Gust shook its head impatiently. "Freya is the strongest embodiment of Light possible, so of course she'll reverse what happened to the other adepts. As for we Djinn, we will return to the Astral Plane and send down new guardian spirits. Now enough of these questions! Felix can't last much longer!"

Ivan looked back and saw, indeed, that Felix was slowing down tremendously, his eyes dulling from fatigue. "OK! I'm ready!"

All at once, the Djinn placed themselves in their summoning stance as Ivan shut his eyes and manipulated the flow of their power. Summoning guardian spirits required an adept guide a Djinn's power to a focused point, and Ivan found the drain on him from guiding 72 spirits to be physically painful. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to continue as one by one the Djinn silently exploded into showers of light as their powers fused.

Slowly, a figure began to emerge.

First, a delicate arm of pure light formed in the air. It was shortly joined by another arm, then two legs, straight, slender and strong. A long, lithe torso appeared as well, until finally, completed with a featureless face of light and long ethereal hair, stood a female body roughly the size of Argadon. Aside from her gigantic form, however, Freya could not have been more different from the God of Darkness. Her body glowed with holy light, and let off an aura of peace and happiness. Around her body like a wreath were millions of multicolored souls, which unlike the souls near Argadon laughed and sang, for they were the souls of the pure and happy, purified in the holy light of Freya.

Ivan opened his eyes and gasped at the sight before him. Before he could speak, however, he _felt_ that Freya was going to speak, and so listened in awe.

"_I am Freya, the Goddess of Light. Your hope and pure intentions have given me form once more to seal Argadon, the God of Darkness, away. I have been watching you for a long time, Ivan, and know what you need. Here,"_ she said, and waved her arm over the bodies of Ivan's friends. Almost immediately, their bodies stirred as their souls returned to their proper places. First to stand was Garet, then Mia, until finally they all stood in wonder at the Goddess.

"_Now, Ivan, prepare yourself for your final task. When I tell you, throw the Gungnir at Argadon and myself so that it pierces both our bodies. Once you have done so, the Gungnir will bind us together for the next thousand years, at which time Argadon will rise again to threaten Weyard. Instruct humanity! Tell them about this struggle, so they are prepared for when Darkness creeps over the land again! Do you understand?"_

Mouth gaping, Ivan stood and nodded. He then grasped the Gungnir and held it, ready to throw.

Freya quickly strode to Argadon, who in his fight against Felix had not noticed her manifestation. Just as he succeeded in swatting Felix away he looked at the Goddess in recognition, then horror.

"**You! You meddling whore! You can't have returned! It's not possible! I was so close!" **Without a word Freya pulled Argadon into a tight embrace. _"Now, Ivan! Throw the spear!" _she yelled. Instantly Ivan threw the spear with all his might at the two deities, and as if possessing a mind of its own the spear angled itself to perfectly pierce them through the heart.

"**Damn...you..." **spat Argadon.

And with those words the God and Goddess twisted and warped into a ball of black and white energy, which swirled and spun in the air as it slowly shrank to nothingness.

No sooner did it disappear that the world of Argadon faded into a white void, which then faded back into the world the heroes knew.

They had returned to Weyard.

Yggdrasil had disappeared, as had the Gungnir. Sol Sanctum and Mount Alef were as they were, nothing but a pile of rubble. Below the village of Vale stood, smoke drifting from the chimneys as the people woke in the twilight of dawn. Birds sailed through the air and crickets could be heard chirping on the midsummer morning.

This brought no comfort to any member of the party, however, as Jenna screamed, "Felix!"

They hurried to him, his body laying on the grass, motionless. His face was calm again, the Sol Blade lay in his right hand, perfectly clean as if it had never drawn blood in its existence.

"Felix, wake up! Don't leave me, brother! Don't leave me again!" Jenna cried out, tears streaming down her face as she shook her brother, trying desperately to rouse him, in vain. Sobbing, she turned to Isaac, who tried to soothe her in spite of the pain he himself felt.

"He fought well. He fought right to the very end." Picard said sadly, looking down on his best friend and companion.

Mia tried every healing spell she knew, without success. "He's gone, I'm afraid. Truly gone."

Sheba stood to one side, crying silently, while Garet knelt beside Felix, cursing himself for not being able to do anything.

Ivan turned and walked away from the scene, thinking sullenly to himself. 'Why didn't Freya save him? She easily brought back everyone else. And in a thousand years, it'll all start over again. All this pain we've felt will be given to others so many years in the future. It's not fair! None of it is fair! Why can't we change it, go back in time and change everything, so Felix didn't die and Argadon never came back.' Ivan laughed bitterly to himself. 'Time. What was it Argadon said? That Chronos could change time? Break the cycle and everything? But no one, God or Man has ever seen him. How could we speak to him?" Glancing down, Ivan spotted what appeared to be an oddly shaped rock. Upon picking it up, he discovered to his surprise that it wasn't a rock at all. 'It's too soft and light. It's like...a seed.' As he turned it over in his hands he suddenly gasped as he saw a marking on the seed. "It's a spear...the Gungnir! Could this be a seed of Yggdrasil?" he muttered to himself. As he spoke, he felt a rush of something flood his mind. A rush of _wisdom_. With sudden clarity, he knew what to do.

"Everyone! Come here, quickly! I can fix this!" Ivan called.

Confused and shocked by his words, the grieving party stumbled toward him, unsure of his words but, as if commanded by another force, felt obliged to obey them.

When they stood around him, Ivan raised the seed and yelled; "With the goodwill of Mankind and the promise of the Gods, I return the Seed of Knowledge to the Heavenly Kingdom in exchange for the Fruit of Life! I ask thee, Chronos, God of Time, everlasting, to speak to your creations and set everything to rights! COME FORTH, CHRONOS, THE KING OF ETERNITY!"

At first, nothing seemed to occur. Bewildered, the party looked around at the world that appeared the same as it ever did, until Sheba called out "Look! The smoke!"

They all looked and gasped in astonishment at the town of Vale. The smoke in the chimneys hung still in midair. A flock of birds was suspended frozen on the horizon. The wind no longer blew, the grass no longer swaying. Time itself had stopped.

"**_What is it you desire, young Ivan?"_** a voice called out from the sky.

Ivan looked up and called back, "Oh great Chronos! We desire you to give the life back to our friend Felix, and destroy the cycle of Light and Darkness once and for all!"

There was silence again, then the voice spoke. **_"You have chosen wisely, Ivan. You have fulfilled your destiny as I had planned it, and you and your companions have brought peace to the troubled land of Weyard and last. I will do as you have asked, and I will heal Felix of his affliction. However,"_** Chronos continued. **_"I cannot grant your second wish as you would desire it. Light and Dark have always been necessary for humanity to exist; all life exists with two opposing forces. Life and Death, Dark and Light, Good and Evil, all define life. Without these forces, the universe would cease to be. In order for Weyard to enjoy the peace you have forged for it, Ivan, you will have to leave it."_**

The party stood in shock at this news. "That's bullshit!" Garet yelled. "It doesn't make any sense! Why does Ivan have to leave?"

"_**Because it is his destiny. Ivan, you must become the God of Humanity, the God to judge Light and Dark and maintain the balance that is necessary. If you shirk from this fate, the struggle between Freya and Argadon will never end, and there is no guarantee Light will succeed every time. Are you prepared to face your destiny?"**_

Ivan stood blankly, overwhelmed by the sense of responsibility and loneliness that now filled him. Despite that, he smiled. "I must, I suppose." He said to himself.

He turned to face his friends and spoke. "This is my final duty to mankind, everyone. If I have to leave you all, then I must."

Isaac shook his head and said, "Ivan, you don't have to. Humanity has a chance if you leave or not. We'll tell everyone, the entire world about what we did! They'll know what to do, and remember it. We can unite mankind together!"

"We can't, Isaac." Ivan said sadly. Not everyone would believe us, and people would forget. There might come a time when there are no adepts left, and then what? There would be no one left to fight. I must do this, for everyone."

He sighed deeply and glanced down at the ground, in silence. When he looked up again, tears speckled the corners of eyes, though he still smiled happily. "Goodbye, everyone."

With that, he turned to face the sky as a column of light enveloped his body. The light shone brightly and grew brighter and brighter until it blinded the party with its brilliance. As the light began to fade, Chronos' voice could be heard.

"_**Time heals all wounds, and Time will end all struggle. Mankind will live on, able to judge the Good and the Evil, for a new God, Ivan, forever after to be known as Odin, shall lead the people. May the wind of fortune be forever at your back!"**_

As the last of the light faded, the echoes of Chronos' last words faded with it. Ivan was gone now, and time had started again as if nothing had occurred. The six stood in awe and wonder, and though over the future.

Just then, a familiar voice called from behind them. "Jenna?"

* * *

**Finished! At almost 4,000 words long, this last chapter is quite satisfying to me. I thank everyone who reviewed this fic, and frankly anyone who read it. I am very grateful for your kind words and advice. Last Norse history lesson for you, Freya was the Goddess of love and beauty, while Odin was the king of the Gods who used his spear, Gungnir, to judge the victor in a battle. Argadon, however, is my own made-up name; I just couldn't think of any other Gods I could use. Well, that's all. I have decided that my next fic will be on FF7, in which I'll throw in a new character, Saul, and base it on his POV. It is not one of those fics I see all over the place now of people getting sucked into the game! I want to make that very clear! I think that's enough writing now though, since my wrists are cramping, so goodbye for now!**


End file.
